I SHALL BE RELEASED
by GoldAngel2
Summary: 009's own insecurities drive him away from the security of his 00 cyborg family and love as he confronts his past head on--right into a trap set by Black Ghost---COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well, at long last here is the next Cyborg 009 epic tapped out by me. Believe it or not, this story had been planned for about three months but life and writer's block contrived to keep me from completing the plot synopsis so it was shelved until inspiration hit. And (barring any other writer's block or life situation) it has so this will be updated timely (I hope!) It's a journey into Joe's past that uses friends from his past at the orphanage seen in ep 43—I always wanted to explore his feelings about being an orphan since he's so very sensitive and compassionate toward others. I'm portraying him as he is in the anime as an adult but in flashbacks to his childhood I am using the manga as my guide. And as usual, I don't own Cyborg 009, or its storyline and characters, they are owned by TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori.

I SHALL BE RELEASED

PROLOGUE--MALICOUS SCHEME

The barren clearing in the uninhabited countryside was widely spread out, just brown grass as far as the eye could see but upon closer inspection, the sod was actually synthetic, concealing a vast underground complex that had a skeleton crew where once it teemed with activity. Yet although it was not as full in occupancy, the activity continued, especially in the chambers used as laboratories. There, scientists were busily at work conducting tests, drawing schematics, and working out hypotheses as the insidious organization known as Black Ghost continued its relentless pursuit of weapon design and hope of world domination.

In another section of the complex, a cavernous auditorium was partially full with uniformed personnel and lab coated scientists seated in a semicircle around a podium where a sinister black garbed figure appeared silhouetted against an eerie blue light. The figure turned around and a skull like visage with glowing yellow eyes and a hideous grin regarded the group, suddenly silencing the low murmur of conversation in the huge room.

"It absolutely amazes me," Scarl began silkily, "that an illustrious genius such as I, Black Ghost, can be surrounded by such a multitude of incompetents and bunglers constantly outsmarted and easily thwarted by nine cyborg prototypes. Really, it boggles the mind, don't you agree?"

A mustachioed minion had the nerve to stand up and answer, "But, sir we--,"

"SILENCE!" Scarl bellowed. "It was a hypothetical question, fool. If I wanted a response I'd have asked for one!"

Cowed and totally humiliated, the man sat meekly down. Scarl began to pace behind his lectern and continued in his soliloquy, as the auditorium remained deathly still.

"Nine prototypes that are not even final designs. And every time, they manage not only to escape, but to soundly and completely defeat you. Extraordinary." He stopped and leaned over the lectern to address the silent legion.

"And moreover," he paused for effect. "The many, many creations of the greatest scientific minds that we could recruit from the finest academic institutions and research labs still can't defeat these lowly prototypes. And my army of Mensa candidates can't seem come up with a viable solution. That is incomprehensible to me."

The group was frozen in time, shame written on each visage as their heads were lowered, unable to look at their leader as his verbally displayed displeasure came at them in tsunami sized waves. The auditorium was a sea of humility save for one burly figure seated near the front who cleared his throat and spoke up tentatively.

"Signore Black Ghost, ifa I may speak," he said, his onyx eyes bright yet beady coupled with his shiny black hair giving him a chilling appearance like a fat rodent.

Scarl turned and stared at the one brave enough to speak and interrupt his vicious diatribe. "Dr. Monstore, I realize you are a new member of my team and being such I will afford you the excuse of not knowing any better than to speak."

"Mille scusi, Black Ghost. But I believe the cyborg menaces can be destroyed by my finely crafted assassins." The portly coal-haired scientist spoke with confidence bordering on arrogance, eliciting a titter and scornful murmurs from his colleagues.

Ha, who the hell does he think he is?!

Uhh, excuse me, been there, done that. Next!

Obviously this guy has never had a run in with the 00 cyborgs. They're unstoppable.

Poor slob, he'll learn when he fails too.

Scarl ordered, "Quiet! Give the man his due, it's better than the dumbstruck responses from the rest of you!" The room immediately fell silent once more and he directed his gaze at Dr. Monstore as he bade, "Continue."

Monstore took a deep breath then pressed on. " My assassins are crafted to be absolutely ruthless. I fabricated them from the dregs of society, the worse inmates of the worst penal colony off the coast of Italy and the worst women's correctional facility in the world, and any trace of humanity has been totally overwritten in their memory banks."

"Interesting," Scarl intoned thoughtfully. "Go on."

Monstore gave a slight oily smile as he continued, "As I said, these cybernetic assassins have no emotions but can feign the entire specter of the human emotional psyche. They are quite convincing, I assure you. If you'll permit me, I'll demonstrate."

He pulled a device that resembled a folded cell phone from his lab coat and punched in a sequence of numbers. A door slid open into the amphitheater and a beautiful auburn haired young woman stepped in and glided gracefully to stand before Scarl. She curtsied and smiled charmingly, as her voice was a husky alto purr.

"Hello."

Scarl was captivated in spite of himself. The woman was breathtaking, with sparkling warm eyes the color of jade and satiny tanned skin. He watched as she rose and then with the same delicate grace she took a seat offered by a smitten uniformed Black Ghost soldier.

Monstore's smile widened as he punched in another number and a tall young man with a wholesome face liberally sprinkled with freckles sauntered in. He had guileless blue eyes and a warm smile that portrayed him as the typical boy-next-door. He took a seat opposite the young woman.

Monstore then punched in another numerical sequence and the door opened a third time to admit a burly young man with a jovial countenance that made him appear harmless. His was a smile like a clown as he bowed theatrically and giggled like a schoolboy.

The doctor then hit another button and each of the youths came to the front, facing the audience, seemingly drawing laser rifles from thin air. The acoustic walls echoed with the ominous sounds of the high-powered laser rifles clicking as they were cocked and aimed randomly at members of the audience.

Monstore nodded and the trio fired into the audience, felling three individuals; two scientists that had scoffed at Monstore earlier and the chivalrous young man who gave his seat to the girl. The three lifeless bodies fell down with consecutive thumps as the rest of the audience collectively gasped.

Scarl chortled in delight. "Excellent demonstration my dear doctor. I never would've suspected that three such innocent looking young people could be so deadly. Marvelous!"

Monstore gave a self satisfied grin as he replied, "You're too kind, signore."

The audience was stunned as they silently filed out. Monstore approached Scarl who had bade he come forward.

"Dr Monstore, I believe that your creations might just be the winning element that will finally destroy those meddling renegades once and for all," the Black Ghost commander said with satisfaction.

A short time later, Monstore was in his lab, sitting before a large high definition flat screen adjusting the controls to get a clear picture as the tall, caped form of Scarl watched with interest. . . .

It was sunset in the area in Tokyo, just to the south of the business district, which was a rundown section that had some ancient dwellings that were crumbling and seedy. A red Kharmann Ghia convertible crept along the deserted street and stopped at the fenced in area that had enclosed within a burned out shell of a building that looked forlorn and bleak. The driver cut the engine and then a door opened and he exited, a tall lean young man with long mahogany hair that obscured one cinnamon brown eye. He stepped over to the fence and after glancing furtively about, reached up to scale over the fence and dropped down behind. He got to his full six feet and then approached the scorched hulk.

Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 squeezed between the rotting wood that once was the church's double oak doors and walked into what once was the sanctuary of the catholic church that for eighteen years of his life, had been home.

Joe looked about the destroyed place of worship with a mixture of sadness and fury, his emotions tossing about in his heart as he was beset with bittersweet memories. . .

**_Flashback:_**

"Hey Joe!" a youth with a bulbous nose bearing a cross shaped scar yelled.

A younger version of himself answered, "Hey Scarnose, what's happenin'?

Scarnose sided up to him and said in a whisper, "Rumor has it that there are some people coming to look us over for adoption. Maybe we'll be blowing this pop stand."

Joe shook his head as he said resignedly, "Ahh it'll just be the same. They'll go for the babies and little kids and totally ignore us. Just like always." He kicked disgustedly at the gravel in the play area and sent the tiny gray pebbles to bounce against the wire fence.

Scarnose wiped a sleeve across his marred proboscis as he said defensively, "Maybe not this time. Maybe somebody wants an older kid to help with chores around the house."

Joe snorted, "Yeah right. Don't your balloon ever land, Scarnose? We're here for life or at least till we reach the age where we can't stay here no more. Then what ya think'll happen, huh? We'll end up in some crappy job or begging on the street." His face was drawn into a dark scowl.

Scarnose said morosely, "Ya really think so?"

Joe sighed deeply. He didn't want to admit to the reality behind the scenario that he just described but he could not help it. At the age of thirteen now he was far beyond childish hopes of having some childless couple take a liking to him and bring him into their home to be their son. But Scarnose for all his assumed toughness was really quite gullible and he couldn't fault him for having hung on to the hope that he himself had since discarded. He flashed a grin at his buddy and slung an arm around the dejected boy's slumped shoulders.

"Well, ya never know, Scarface. Maybe the people will see you and fall in love with your ugly mug and bring you home. So don't give up hope, pal."

Scarface grinned widely as he perked right up. "Yeah!"

Then three other youths joined them in the playground. Sam, Jan, and Merry all scampered over to the two boys and began talking. Joe and Merry exchanged surreptitious admiring glances at each other. As the other three boys chatted about, the boy and girl separated and strolled over to a different corner to talk.

The pretty auburn haired girl gushed, "Didya hear, Joe? We're getting visitors coming to look at us for adoption. I hope we'll get picked to have a new family." She gazed at her friend's dubious expression and asked, "Don't you, Joe?"

He sighed as he replied, "Merry, I've been left behind every time. I've given up hoping that it will change."

Her jade green eyes softened as she reached for and squeezed his hand. "Oh Joe."

End flashback

Joe reached in his wallet and withdrew a snapshot of him, Jan, Sam, and Merry during one of their outings with the Father. They all had carefree smiles on their faces as if they had lives like other children with families. He ran his fingers over the surface as he sighed and then replaced it back in his wallet, opposite the recent snapshot of his present family, the 00 cyborgs. He smiled as he viewed the picture of the nine of them, with him standing with his arm around the lovely blonde 003, who as usual cradled 001 in her slender arms.

"_He really is quite sentimental, isn't he? For a cyborg that is." Dr Monstore commented._

Scarl sneered, "It's that fool Gilmore's fault. He wanted the 00 cyborgs to retain their humanity by making sure that the regions of the brain that controlled useless aspects like emotions stayed intact. Which is why they all rebelled, they still had most of their brains and thought processes untouched from when they were still human. Totally useless to us."

Monstore shook his head pityingly as he turned his attention back to the screen. . .

Joe then sighed as he stepped over to the ruined altar area, and suddenly spotted a faded leather book, seemingly tossed aside as if someone had glanced at it, deemed it of no value and discarded it. He knelt down and picked it up, recognizing it as the Father's bible. He thumbed through the volume that had survived the worse of the blaze and again remembered . . .

****

Flashback:

Joe was sitting in the Father's office with arms crossed, a sullen expression on his face as he waited for the reprimand that was impending. He didn't mean to start trouble this time but all the talk about adoptions had made him fed up so he lashed out at his friends and made Merry cry, just like she always did when someone would say something to shatter her dreams. He had snapped at them that they were all fools to believe that anyone wanted them, causing general pandemonium among the children. The Father, to quell the potential riot had split them up and sent Joe to wait for him in his office.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the tall benevolent man known affectionately by the children in the orphanage as the Father walked in. He sighed as he took a seat beside the silently hostile boy and began gently.

"Joseph," he said, shaking his head. "Why do you act so whenever the news of visitors coming to see you children is told? You know that it means that you could be adopted."

Joe sighed as he stared out at nothing, scowling. "Nobody's gonna come for me, Father. You know that so don't try to kid me."

The kind man sighed as he suggested, "That may not be the case, Joseph. There may be someone that wants a wonderful boy like yourself one of these times."

Joe turned and glared at the man who loved and cared for him since he was abandoned as a tiny infant. He opened his mouth to retort but then sighed as he said forlornly, "With all due respect, Father, I'm not a kid anymore so don't tell me fairy tales. I'm alone now and that's how I guess I'll always be."

The Father nodded as he reached on his desk for the black leather bible that was always there. He thumbed open the book to John 16:32 and read: "Behold, the hour cometh, yea, is now come, that ye shall be scattered, every man to his own, and shall leave me alone: and yet I am not alone, because the Father is with me." He closed the book and gazed at the half Japanese boy who had become like a son to him for although he loved the other children in his charge, Joe held a special place in his heart.

"Joseph, remember the first time I read that passage to you?"

Joe nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What did it say to you then?"

Joe took a deep breath as he murmured, "That no matter what, God is always with me so I'm never really alone. But I can't help but feel that I am alone Father, because there's nobody for me alone, nobody to call me theirs and nobody to call my own." A tear slipped out of a cinnamon colored eye and trickled down the boy's cheek.

The priest wrapped his arms about the thin shoulders of the now sobbing boy and let the lad get his grief out. He said softly, "You're not alone, Joe. I'll always be here for you."

End flashback.

Joe wiped away a stray tear as he took the bible and rose slowly to turn and leave. He made his way back to the fence, climbed over it and headed to his car. As he started the engine and pulled away, unknown to him two individuals had observed his quiet contemplation and sad reminisces.

In his lab, the weasel like Dr. Monstore and the malevolent Scarl both chuckled in pleased satisfaction as the Black Ghost head mocked, "Ohh, the poor boy. We really should put him out of his misery, shouldn't we?"

Dr. Monstore nodded as he keyed in data to his computer. "Indeed we shall, Signore Black Ghost."

NEXT----HEAVY HEART **__**


	2. HEAVY HEART

Author's Note: Here's chapter two where I explored some of the events of that fateful day Joe discovered the Father, murdered and in the burning church. I wrote that it happened on his eighteenth birthday because on one website that talks about Ishinomori's original storyline, everything took place on Joe's birthday. Plus it adds to the angst that he'll be experiencing in future chapters. And yes, Zelda English is my native language but I never saw the original Cyborg 009 movie from '66 but saw it on a site for anime DVDs I've gone to. Thanks to those reading and my reviewers—Enjoy!

HEAVY HEART

The next day the sun was setting, painting the atmosphere in a pastel pallet of orange, pinks and golds, shining down on the young couple on the cliff overlooking the restless waves. Joe and his beloved, Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 were seated on the edge, their legs dangling over the edge, their arms locked around each other. Francoise's head was resting on Joe's right shoulder as the two were engaged in intimate conversation as always, sharing the deepest reaches of their hearts with each other. Sometimes, they just sat in companionable silence, their nearness to each other enough as their hearts conversed without words.

Francoise gave a satisfied sigh as she remarked, "As often as I've witnessed these beautiful sunsets here, I am amazed that each one becomes a new experience. Don't you agree, Joe?"

He sat unresponsive, staring out at the spectacle with faraway eyes as he brooded about the trip to the burned out church yesterday. She turned and regarded him, slightly annoyed by his distracted manner as if he were ignoring her. She nudged him with her elbow to get his attention.

"Joe? Joe!"

He was finally shaken from his reverie. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, Francoise, did you say something to me?"

She sighed again as she said, "I was just commenting on how beautiful the sunset was but you were a million miles away. As a matter of fact, you've been oblivious to me since we walked out here." She pouted prettily.

Joe tightened his hold around her and apologized, "I'm sorry, koishii. I didn't mean to ignore you, forgive me." He nuzzled her and planted a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, sending sparks through her being and eliciting a gentle mewl from her in approval.

Francoise smiled softly and murmured, "Done cherie, but you've been funny since you came back from your ride last night. Is everything all right?"

Joe gave her a wry grin. "I can't ever hide anything from you, can I?"

"No, so why do you try?" Her inquiry was soft yet had great impact as he again tightened his arms about her as if to seek comfort from his private demons.

"I went to the church again last night," he said dourly.

The French ex-dancer turned and regarded her love with a mixture of sadness and mild reproach in her aqua jewel orbs. "Why, Joe?"

He lowered his head, totally obscuring both cinnamon eyes from her as he replied, "I didn't intend to. But somehow, I found myself there and so I went inside and looked around." He frowned as he found the memories of last evening playing in his mind once again.

Francoise reached and brushed his unruly bangs back, uncovering his face. His melancholy made Joe seem like a lost little boy, a complete departure from his confident stature as leader of the 00 cyborg soldiers. She continued her loving ministrations as she waited patiently for him to go on.

But he remained silent, savoring the soft scent of roses that wafted to his nostrils as her butterfly touch both soothed his soul and stimulated his body simultaneously. He was almost shamed as he felt the heat of arousal and his heart pounded with emotion, driving the haunting memories of his anguished past away. He buried his face in her hair as he squeezed her to him.

"Oh Francoise," Joe said hoarsely. "I-I just can't seem to forget that sight. If I live to be a hundred, I swear I'll see it till my dying day."

"Why do you keep going there, torturing yourself?" she asked gently.

He shook his head as if even he had no answer as to why he was drawn to That Place. But every time Joe was out aimlessly driving, he ended up at the scorched ruins of the place he once called home. Like a magnet attracting a piece of scrap iron, it sucked at him and never failed to bring him there where the ghosts of the past waited to haunt him.

Her slender arms snaked about him as she comforted him with rhythmic strokes on his shoulders and back. "I'm here, Joe. Talk to me."

He pushed away to gaze into her calm tropic lagoon eyes and said, "It's almost a year, tenshi. A year since that day. . . ."

**_Flashback:_**

**_It was an ordinary day, unremarkable by most standards save for the fact it was Joe Shimamura's eighteenth birthday. Yet it still was still an ordinary day since birthdays at the church orphanage were rather bland affairs due to the constant lack of funds, commemorated only by the giving of a card by the Father, apologetic because he could not do more. Joe was busy at work raking leaves in the playground, assisting with the grounds keeping, earning his way now that he was at the age of being set free from the confines of the orphanage. The younger children were in school and so he earned his way by doing yardwork and heavier chores that the kids were too small to undertake. He was restless but resigned as it at least afforded him a roof over his head, a bed, and food to eat. But he knew that the time was coming to enter into the adult world and truly begin fending for himself and the thought filled him with ambivalence. The Father compensated him for his work around the orphanage but it was a small sum and from the priest's own pocket since the diocese could not afford to give him a cent. But what else could he do, he certainly was not trained for any high level career and extra schooling was a dream at the most._**

**_The Father, however, had taken all that into consideration and did make an arrangement for Joe to attend a local junior college since his grades in high school had been consistently in the high B range, making him an excellent candidate for junior college. He had sat Joe down that morning and shared the news with him._**

**_Joe was dumbstruck, his cinnamon eyes wide in disbelief as the news sunk in. He then leapt to his feet in jubilation as he grinned widely at his mentor, guardian, and friend. He took hold of the Father's hand and pumped it energetically._**

**_"Thank you so, so much, Father! I-I can't believe it, I'm enrolled to go to JC? What an awesome birthday present!" he said incredulously, still unable to believe it._**

**_The priest chucked as Joe's elation gave him a feeling of joy. "It's the least I could do for you, my boy. Happy birthday." He sat back and watched the young man as Joe contemplated his now brighter future._**

**_Joe sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, the hazy early autumn sun unseasonably warm as the multicolored leaves were scattered with the warm breeze that tickled at him in his faded jeans and threadbare shirt. He had better clothes to wear but preferred to wear his well worn clothes to do yardwork. The Indian summer weather had brought out the urge to do autumn tasks, like burning leaves, and the woodsy scent wafted on the zephyr to his nose. But he frowned as the odor seemed to intensify and with rake in hand he turned to the direction from which it appeared to be coming. Joe gasped in alarm as he spotted a huge pall of smoke coming from the vicinity of the church, the steeple silhouetted in gray against the acrid black cloud rising into the air. He tossed the rake aside and took off for the church building in a dead sprint, hurdling the playground fence._**

**_Joe came to the side door of the church, wrenched it open and was immediately beset with the smoke, erupting in a paroxysm of coughing as he made his way through the rectory and to the sanctuary._**

**_"Father! Father, are you in there? Father!" The terrified youth called frantically as he pulled at the heavy oak door with all his might, his biceps and shoulder muscles cording with the strain. Finally the portal gave way and the heat of the flames hit him full in the face._**

**_"F-Father!" Joe cried, his eyes tearing and burning by the thick fumes. He glanced about urgently as he coughed and squatted to search for the priest. Then he stopped, totally stunned by what he was seeing, as if in a nightmare come true._**

**_There, lying in a pool of blood was the prone form of the Father, his cassock stained red. The flames leapt about him in evil celebration._**

**_Joe stared unbelievingly at the specter, not hearing the distant call of sirens. He moved forward as if sleepwalking and knelt beside the dead body of the man who had been his hero. "Father," he said his eyes tearing. "Who could've done this to you?"_** **_He hoisted the limp form on his shoulders to attempt to bring him out._**

**_Completely numb, Joe tried to drag the body from the blaze just as fire personnel and police officers broke into the chapel and converged on the grisly scene._**

**_"Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" bellowed a police officer as he came and yanked the body away as a still stunned Joe stood there while the firemen began to work feverishly to control the blaze. He roughly hustled the mute and blood covered young man out to the patrol car where he proceeded to handcuff him as more fire fighters came to try to save the church and orphanage._**

**_The next hour was surreal as Joe was arrested, booked, and fingerprinted for the twin charges of arson and murder. He was trying to desperately plead his innocence when the police sergeant ordered him to be transferred to the juvenile detention center, pending the selection of an attorney and trial. They treated him like any other alleged murderer and loaded him in a windowless blue van with bars over the rear door with two armed guards to accompany him. He was in a state of terror as he tried to comprehend a future that just this morning was so promising was now bleak as the van drove along taking him away from his last vestige of freedom just as the skies opened up and rain began to fall._**

**_Half way there Joe was startled by a loud noise of another car screeching followed by a bang and the van shuddering as it came to an abrupt halt. The cab was crumpled as a careening truck lost control and hit it, the impact making the rear door pop open. Joe saw his chance and bolted out, running wildly for the side of the road. Thunder sounded in the distance and the heavy downpour curtained the van as both guards fired their rifles at him._**

**_Joe ran as fast as he could, the adrenaline giving him speed but the accident required that the guards call for assistance and the sirens sounded in the distance as police cruisers joined the chase and the manhunt for him began. He ran blindly, not knowing where he was or for that matter, where he was going as he cut through the trees and came to the edge of a cliff that lead down to the pounding surf. He stopped, trapped as the sound of his pursuers got louder as they drew near and then burst from the copse of trees, surrounding him._**

**_"Give up, Shimamura! You're surrounded!" The small army of police and their dogs advanced menacingly as Joe backed up to the very edge of the cliff and glanced down. Having no other choice, he turned and leapt, embracing death to the alternative of life imprisonment. He screamed as the ocean came up and swallowed him._**

**_He thought he was dead when he opened his eyes to a bright light and found himself shackled to an operating table. Masked medical personnel encircled the table as a mask attached to a hose feeding ether was placed on his nose and mouth._**

**_Then the real nightmare began._**

**_End flashback._**

Joe's eyes were closed, as he was lost in the memory until he heard a dulcet voice call to him. "Joe? Joe, are you okay?"

009 opened his eyes and saw the lovely visage of 003 gazing at him in concern, her hands on his shoulders gently shaking him. He shook his head to bring himself back in the present.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I was just remembering how it all happened and how I came to be here, not Joe Shimamura any more, but Cyborg 009." His soft tenor held a twinge of bitterness as he regarded her closely.

"Francoise, don't you ever think about how things were in your life before Black Ghost changed us into weapons?"

She gazed out with a small contemplative frown on her delicate features, her aqua eyes momentarily clouded as she replied, "Yes I do. I had planned to be a great dancer in the Ballet de Paris and fulfill a lifelong dream." Francoise's eyes bore the sadness of that dream being destroyed.

Joe saw the haunted pain in the eyes of the girl he adored and cursed himself and his maudlin mood, immediately remorseful. "I'm sorry, koibito. I didn't mean to bring you down" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Francoise shook her golden head and smiled tremulously. "No, I'm just being silly. What happened to you was so evil and you had such a hard life to begin with. My heart aches for you, Joe." She reached up to caress his face, as he grasped her hand and planted a kiss on her palm.

She continued as her lovely face brightened. "But really, so much has happened this year. We all became weapons, true but we also have become a family."

Joe nodded and grinned as he agreed. "Yeah, we have. And we've all been to the brink of death and back and finally managed to defeat Black Ghost."

Francoise nodded as she said quietly, "I'll never forget that day you went up in space to confront him and then I thought you had died. My heart broke into pieces thinking I would never see you again." She clutched her shoulders and shivered as the memory chilled her in spite of the warm late afternoon sun.

Joe gazed at the French beauty and pulled her into the warm circle of his arms. "But I survived, koishii. Before, I didn't care what happened to me because I really didn't have anybody I could call mine, nobody cared if I lived or died anyway. But now I'll always come back, knowing I have you to return to. I love you."

"I love you too," Francoise replied as they drew close for a slow, lingering kiss, their passions bursting free as Joe cupped her ivory visage in his hands and drank of her sweetness, his mouth gently ravaging as she matched him in ardor and responded with equal fervor.

They remained locked like that for an indeterminate period of time, savoring each other as only young lovers do. They then broke apart, sighing in satisfaction as both sat and watched the cawing seagulls that fluttered, silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Joe?" Francoise asked softly.

"Huh?"

"We all have had our experiences this past year, haven't we?" She turned and faced him, her eyes pinning him. "We all have survived and we still are together because we've stuck together, all ten of us. We work together and watch out for each other."

He nodded, "Uh-huh."

"And we're all a year older," the pretty cyborg went on. "Last month 001 turned one or in reality sixty-one." She giggled and then sobered as Joe's face darkened with a frown. "What's the matter, Joe?"

He grunted as he replied glumly, "Nothing." He removed his arms and folded his knees to his chest, wrapping them around them as he stared ahead.

Francoise sighed as she ascertained his morose mood. She pressed on, "Joe, there's something else, something you're not telling me. What is it?"

He sighed deeply and said, "It's a year next week marking the Father's murder."

"I know, you just told me," she responded, waiting.

Joe heaved another sigh as he said flatly, "It's also my birthday."

"Oh, Joe," Francoise said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I never told you or anyone for that matter. It's really no big deal." He shrugged diffidently as he continued staring at the rapidly receding sun.

"Of course it's a big deal, silly" Francoise chided gently. "Didn't you celebrate your birthday as a child?"

Joe's handsome face darkened further as he said, "No, we never had enough money at the orphanage to celebrate our birthdays. The diocese had little money to keep us clothed and fed, let alone celebrate our birthdays." He brightened slightly as he added, "But the Father did give us a card on our birthdays at least." He abruptly stood up in the dying daylight and stood with arms akimbo, his usual stance when he wanted to put up a front to hide the pain.

Francoise sat words at a loss and absorbed all he had revealed and her heart constricted in pain as a picture came to her mind's eye of a young Joe, forlorn and lonely as he sat alone in the orphanage on his birthday and tears for him stung her eyes. Then an epiphany came to her, a brilliant idea and she got to her feet and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"C'mon cherie. It's almost dinnertime and 006 must be expecting us."

Joe turned and smiled sadly at her. "You're right, koishii. Let's head back." He took her hand and they strolled back toward the beach house.

Unknown to 009 and 003, they were being observed and 009's mind read, the data relayed to Dr. Monstore's computer as he watched the young couple. He clapped his hands together in malevolent glee.

_Magnifico! Everything is going as planned. _He entered more data as the vile stage was set. . .

NEXT----FEELINGS OF REJECTION


	3. FEELINGS OF REJECTION

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter where the seeds of discord have been sown into the very insecure and moody 009. If you'll remember, he has always been very introspective and he had visited the burned out church several times in the series (ep 3 when he's on the cliff and ep 7 when he encounters 0013). And the monstrous plan by Dr. Monstore begins. A big thanks to all reading this and my faithful reviewers.

FEELINGS OF REJECTION

During the evening meal, 009's somber mood was masked by a quiet yet genial manner that fooled everyone but 003 who knew the cyborg leader was bearing a heavy burden of remembered hurts. He was an immensely private person and mindful of that, the French former dancer also put up a cheerful front, chatting about light subjects that encouraged the customary banter that took place while they all ate.

006 came in with a huge platter of seafood chow mein, served on a bed of vegetable fried rice that was consumed with gusto by all but 009 and 003 who were distracted by the same thoughts, centering on the conversation they had on the cliff. 003 snuck surreptitious glances at 009 where she saw the underlying sadness in his cinnamon eyes and she reached discreetly to squeeze his hand. He gazed at her and his eyes became warm with gratitude and more as he returned the gesture.

The meal concluded and 009 rose and turned to 003. "I'm going for a walk on the beach, you want to come with me?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I have something to do."

"Oh." Joe's cinnamon eyes clouded with disappointment but then he said, "Is it something I can help you with?"

Francoise said vaguely, "Not really."

"Oh, okay." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss, which strangely she did not return. Her lack of response made him confused and added to his funk. "Will you be around when I get back?"

"Uh-huh. See you later." Francoise waved her hand as she turned and left the dining room without a backward glance.

Joe felt a dismayed chill by her sudden cavalier attitude but shrugged, turned, and headed out, his head drooping and hands shoved in his pockets. The rest of the cyborgs watched the exchange with curious expressions, sensing something up between the two cyborg lovers.

003 came back into the dining room and asked, "Is 009 gone?"

002 replied, "Yeah, what's with you two anyway? You're usually inseparable."

003 took a seat and regarded the team gravely. "I want to talk to all of you without 009 around."

"Hmmm. I could be wrong but does this have to do with 009?" 007 said, leaning forward.

"Yes it does," Francoise replied. "Next week marks the anniversary of him joining us."

"Yeah, so?" 002 said yawning.

She glared at the American and continued, "It's also his birthday. And I know for a fact, he has never had a proper birthday celebration."

004 nodded as he remarked, "Growing up in an orphanage he probably wouldn't." He gestured to her. "Go on."

Francoise took a deep breath as she said, "I'd like us to throw him a surprise birthday party. With all the trimmings."

Everyone agreed except 002 who remarked with a twinge of resentment. "Hmmph, nobody ever threw a party for me."

"Well maybe if you told us when your birthday is, we would," retorted 004.

Francoise sighed as she nodded, "That's right. If you all would say when your birthdays are, we could have proper celebrations. Like a real family."

The room became silent as the cyborgs all contemplated her suggestion. As always, 003 was lending her special brand of delicacy to the surreal circumstances of their lives. She was as always the shining light in the darkness of their existences, existences created by the diabolical Black Ghost.

She pinned everyone with her steady aqua gaze and everyone felt drawn in as she said, "Okay then. Let's start with off with 009 and do the same for everybody, just like a family should."

Everyone, including the recalcitrant 002 nodded, in total agreement.

"Now that it's settled, let's plan the party for 009," 003 began. . . .

Out on the beach, the solemn 009 was walking along the moon silvered sand, oblivious to the surroundings as he brooded about 003 and her sudden evasiveness. It seemed strange, out on the cliff she was so affectionate and open now she appeared closed. She even stated that she did not need his help, which added to his dismay. It worried him because she was not so changeable in her moods unless she was ill or experiencing her monthly time and even then, she was always eager to share her burdens with him. This was especially true now that they officially were recognized as a couple.

Joe shook his head, mentally chastising himself _C'mon Shimamura, snap out of it! She probably will tell you about it eventually, just like she always does and if she needed your help, she'd have asked for it. Stop jumping to conclusions, idiot!_

He turned and headed back to the beach house and noticed that it was mostly unlit, just the sitting room where the sliding door led into the dwelling. He checked his watch, noted the late hour, and figuring his teammates had all gone to bed, he mounted the stairs to head in.

Once inside, Joe glanced about, as he noted the way the beach house appeared deserted, one small lamp left burning. He reached to turn it off and saw that he was not completely alone, 003 was curled up on an overstuffed easy chair, dozing.He smiled as he drew up to her, gently brushing her bangs back.

Her inky lashes fluttered open and her tropic ocean eyes, almost cobalt in the dim light sparkled as she recognized her beloved. "Joe? Is that you?"

He nodded as he replied, "Yeah, it's me. What're you doing here, it's late."

Francoise stretched and yawned as she came to full consciousness. "Waiting for you."

Joe felt a thrill of pleasure and scoffed at his own earlier doubts as he sat beside her and took her in his arms. "You didn't have to do that, koibito. It's late and you need your rest."

Francoise snuggled closer and protested, "But, cherie, I can't rest till I know you're back. Even if you're just taking a walk on the beach."

He began to nuzzle her neck and whispered, "I asked you to go with me, remember?"

She nodded and said, "I know. But I couldn't." She turned her head away, afraid to lead him into being suspicious but her manner rose questions in him.

Joe sighed, giving up as he said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me but promise me something, okay?"

She turned and waited for him. "Uh-huh."

"If it's something that gets too big for you to handle alone, please let me know so I can help you. Anything that bothers you or causes you pain I absolutely want to know about, okay?" He took her chin in his hand to raise her eyes to his. "You promise?"

Francoise saw the tender concern in 009's eyes bubbling warm like melted chocolate and her heart began to pound as she nodded, her mind on the surprise she was planning. "I promise," she assured him in a soft voice as his mouth descended softly on hers.

* * *

The next few days Joe got the definite feeling that something was up and more so, something that everybody else was aware of but him. It was getting to him more and more that frequent deep conversation seemed to take place between his teammates and when he came to them and asked them what was going on, they immediately clamed up and then would disappear, leaving him alone. Just a few minutes ago, he had seen 004, 008 and 003 in yet another deep conversation. . . 

004 said, "I took care of it, 003. Don't worry."

She smiled, pleased. "Good. 008, did you get what I asked?"

"Uh-huh. It's all set, 003."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joe asked with assumed cheerfulness as he came to them.

It was as if they all had taken a vow of silence as all three immediately closed their mouths.

"Ahhh nothing, 009. We've got to get going, see ya," 003 sang out as they scattered and made to leave but he detained her by taking hold of her elbow.

"Is there something I can help you with, Francoise?" Joe asked softly. "You know you can ask me to do anything." His cinnamon eyes were earnest and hopeful.

But she pulled her arm away and replied, "That's sweet of you to offer, 009 but I'm all set so if you'll excuse me." And she turned and hurried down the hall, leaving him all alone.

It was getting to be a regular thing and he was beginning to feel isolated and even worse, it seemed to be indirectly connected to 003 because usually she was in the conversations and it was she who was the one that avoided telling him anything. That is what really bothered him most of all, she not only was close mouthed but also seemed to be evasive and made excuses not to spend time with him and those moments had become times he treasured. Now it appeared that everything in his life was falling apart, coupled with his depression surrounding the approaching anniversary of the Father's murder, Joe was steeped in gloom. It was everyone's secrecy continuing that finally got Joe annoyed enough to give them a taste of their own medicine so he began keeping his distance as well, even going so far as to fix his own meals and eat alone before or after everyone else did. He even stayed in his room, avoiding all contact with everyone, including 003.

It was after lunch one day when Joe decided that he wanted to take a ride to think about the deteriorating situation with his teammates and so without a word to anybody, he jumped into his convertible and took off. Driving had become a sort of a therapy for him, a catharsis that allowed for solitude yet also had his mind occupied so he was not just brooding. The scenery speeding by gave him peace as he drove and also calmed any anger or sadness that was besetting him. But as he drove, as usual of late, Joe found himself again at the site of the burned out shell that was the church where he spent his formative years.

He pulled up and the brakes squealed softly as the car stopped before the fence that worked to keep the curious at bay. He opened the door and exited, staring at the hulk that was still standing even now a year later. The diocese, poor as always, seemed to lack the funds to knock the ruins down and since they owned the land, the city did not push to clear it. Joe reached up and hoisted himself up the fence and hurdled it to drop down behind. He landed on the grass then rose and headed to the building, his thoughts dark as the scorched shell. . .

Unknown to Joe he was being watched by the invisible eye of Dr. Monstore as he walked through the dilapidated playground area. The fiendish doctor watched the forlorn demeanor of the young cyborg with an evil glee and then took up his control pad and punched in combinations of numbers then spoke.

"Subject is in range. Go to him now and commence mission. . . ."

Joe waded through the abandoned playground and stepped onto the lawn that flanked what once was the church. He glanced about and idly mused about how overgrown the grass had become in the stretch of a year. _Must be because nobody's around to mow it like I used to. _

After wandering a bit he again found himself in the ruins of the sanctuary, where the damage from the fire was still evident in the stench of singed fabric and wood, the holy relics smashed and scattered, and the organ shattered into a splintered and mangled mess. His eyes misted as he remembered the Father sitting at the organ, teaching him how to finger scales when he was about 11. As with everything he taught Joe, the kindly priest took his time to show the half-Japanese boy the proper procedure.

Ha, I barely learned enough to play "Chopsticks" let alone "Onward Christian Soldiers" he said to himself as he knelt beside the keyboard, remembering afternoons practicing after school. The Father had decided to teach him to play after he and the "Gang" had caused another ruckus with the town bullies, figuring he could get him to play well enough for morning mass as well as keep him, the ringleader, out of trouble.

Joe knelt beside the destroyed instrument and was fingering the keys when he heard a rustle like someone approaching. He rose slowly and cautiously looked in the direction that the noise came, his hand on his blaster in his pocket, just in case.

A familiar sweet alto spoke his name. "Joe? Joe, is that you?"

"Huh?"

Joe stepped forward as three figures emerged from the shadows and stepped into the area lit by the late afternoon light. He blinked his eyes in disbelief like as if he saw an apparition, his three former friends coming back from the dead. He was astonished, for hadn't he seen them all perish in the fire and explosion at their beach house a few months ago?

"Merry? Sam? Jan? Is that really you guys?"

The three surrounded Joe with delighted enthusiasm as Jan clapped him heartily on the back. "Hey Shimamura, you old dog, how are ya?"

Merry reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Sam pumped his hand and said, "Man, long time no see. Where ya been hiding?"

Joe gazed back at him and said, "I-I haven't been hiding nowhere. I thought you guys had…died."

The trio gaped at him in dismay. Jan said with a laugh, patting Joe on the back. "What're ya talking about, buddy?"

Merry giggled as she grabbed and squeezed Joe's hand. "Silly! I know we've not seen each other in years but we haven't died, for goodness sake," she chided.

Joe was undaunted. "B-but I saw you guys! The house you were living in blew up and you guys were inside. There was nothing left."

The three looked at him in complete amazement, genuinely stumped. . .

**NEXT----SECOND REUNION**

The "gang" referred to was mentioned in ep 4 when Joe was sharing about his past in the lab with Francoise after he came to--he spoke of his friends at the orphanage as a "little gang".


	4. SECOND REUNION

Author's Note: Here's the next installment where Joe inadvertently enters the trap that Monstore and Black Ghost have set, using his sensitivity to ensnare him. And believe it or not, Merry is not a Mary Sue, but I had to make her seductive to really get to Joe with his defenses down. In ep 43 she is a very pretty girl and there is a scene of the four of them as children where Joe has teased Merry and she's in tears and then they make up and I see that they were close. Thanks for those reading and especially my faithful reviewers.

SECOND REUNION

The circle of young adults within the charred ruins of the former haven for parentless children all stood contemplating each other. Joe's caramel eyes registered shock as it appeared that the three friends from his childhood at the orphanage were in fact alive and well. He shook his head to clear his vision and orient himself.

Jan grinned widely, his azure orbs twinkling. "Earth to Joe, come in Joe, over."

Merry tittered as she gently patted his shoulder. "Come join us in the present, Joe. We've a lot of catching up to do."

Sam nodded, his expression jovial as he chimed in, "C'mon buddy, let's go grab a bite. I'm starved."

"Me too," Jan said. "How about it Joe, are ya game?"

Joe stared at his old friends incredulously as it seemed that they had no clue as to what had happened at the beach house. But their warmth and affection also seemed natural and genuine and Joe felt like he had come home.

"Sure."

He followed as Merry took his arm and they headed over to where a VW van was parked by his convertible. They got to the two vehicles and as Joe went to enter his convertible, Merry told the other boys, "You lead the way, I'll ride with Joe in his car."

The two young men exchanged knowing glances. "Okay. There's a sushi bar not far from here, let's go over there. Follow us," Sam called out as he and Jan entered the van. Jan started the van and it lumbered off.

Merry slid in the passenger side as Joe started the Karmann Ghia and shifted gears to follow, his mind swirling with the events. As they followed, Joe was silent as he brooded, his face frowning in concentration.

Merry glanced at him as the came to a stoplight and she commented, "Penny for your thoughts."

Joe turned blankly to her. "Huh?"

She said, "You look so faraway, Jojo."

He chuckled as he repeated, "Jojo. I haven't heard _that_ in a million years."

She giggled, "That was my special name for you. Remember when I first came to live at the orphanage and the Father introduced you as 'Joseph' I couldn't pronounce it so I called you Jojo."

Joe smiled in reminiscence as he remembered how the other kids used to tease him about the nickname so he told Merry to call him that only when they were alone. He looked at her and murmured, "I remember, Merry."

She smiled and her jade orbs twinkled making her look like a nymph, sweetly mischievous and he felt a warmth of camaraderie that he had been lacking of late with his 00 cyborg friends. The light changed and he continued to follow Sam and Jan thinking how Merry had gotten even prettier as she grew up, her shiny auburn curls dancing on the breeze as they drove and the old admiration for her was waking from its dormant state. But as Joe kept these thoughts, a lovely face with tropic eyes and golden hair invaded, making him feel a pang of guilt as his mind shifted to thoughts of his love, Francoise. The frown returned as the hurt of her perceived standoffishness attacked him anew.

They continued driving until Jan pulled into a parking lot of the popular sushi restaurant known as **_Umi Yorokobi _**or Ocean Delight. The VW van pulled into a vacant space near the lighted sign and Joe pulled in next to them. The four exited the vehicles and headed inside where they were seated by a large tropical fish tank.

They all ordered and then proceeded to reminisce about the few happy moments they managed to snatch while growing up without parents. The boys teased Merry about her penchant to cry easily and they all chatted about their own adventures as "The Gang." The food arrived and as they all ate, Joe noticed that his three old friends had not changed. Jan was still the boy next door, wholesome and cheerful, Sam was still the jolly fun-loving clown whose one purpose seemed to be to make everyone laugh. And Merry was still the sweet, lovely girl whose feelings were broadcast in her expressive eyes, deep and fathomless like jade stones. He found those arresting viridian orbs focused on him throughout the meal and it filled him with ambivalence as it both excited and discomforted him.

As they finished eating, the conversation drifted to the late Father. Jan began by remarking, "It's a dirty shame about what happened to him. He was the closest thing to a parent we all had."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "He tried so hard to be there for all of us, especially when we were left behind on 'those days."

The foursome nodded as they all remembered "those days" the days that the local adoption agency would visit the orphanage with childless couples looking to adopt. On "those days" they were at their best behavior, wearing their Sunday clothes as they presented themselves as potential sons and daughters. But as the couples toured and observed to make selections, there were those who were sadly passed over, time and time again.

Joe sighed as he stated, "I used to dread 'those days'. No matter what, I always got left. And it was hard to see friends go even though I was happy for them, it still hurt like hell." He gazed at his three friends. "Especially the day you guys left, that nearly killed me."

Jan and Sam both looked at their friend with sympathy as Merry placed a comforting hand on Joe's, squeezing them as she gazed at him with fondness.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo. I had no idea you felt that way, you never said anything to us." Her soft alto voice was like a soothing song to ease his melancholy and like a thirsty man at a desert oasis he was drawn.

Sam cleared his throat as he and Jan studied the rekindled sparks between the two.   
"Enough of this depressing talk. We've got this great crib in the mountains, near the complex where we work. After this you ought to check it out with us."

"Yeah," Jan agreed. "It's a nice little place that me and Sam are fixing up. All three of us live there."

"Uh-huh," Merry chimed in. "Complete with a full kitchen so I can feed these two hungry vultures." She grasped at Joe's sleeve and beseeched him, "Please say you'll come, Jojo. I want to show you what we call home."

Joe looked at her, beset with uncertainty as he glanced at the clock on the wall of the restaurant where it had shown 8:30. He gasped inwardly as he realized that he had been gone from the beach house since before lunch as he wondered if the others wondered where he was, and he thought of Francoise.

"I-I don't know guys. It's kind of late and I've been out all day, I should be heading home."

"Why? You got a wife waiting, huh?" Sam inquired archly as Merry shot him an icy glare.

Joe blushed as he stammered, "N-no of course not. But I do live with some close friends who may be wondering where I am."

Merry got up and said, "Okay, tell you what. I'm going to the ladies room and when I get back we'll decide." She turned to exit as the trio of men got politely to their feet and then sat back down.

Jan winked at Joe as he insinuated slyly, "Looks like you two still got major sparks going between you."

Joe protested, "Aw come on. All three of us are just old friends, Merry included."

Sam shrugged as he pointed out. "Yeah, but you guys always were pretty tight."

"Just friends, that's all," Joe denied weakly.

"Oh that's right, you're already spoken for. How is that gorgeous lady of yours?" Jan asked.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Joe asked blankly.

Sam leaned in as he said, "C'mon Joe, fess up man. We saw the knockout you were with that day at the café, the blonde with those amazing eyes and the sexy French accent. What a doll!" He whistled in appreciation.

Joe found himself back to that day when he and Francoise had stopped for coffee while they were checking out the factory complex for Dr. Gilmore. He pinned the boys with his eyes as he declared, "So you guys do remember seeing me before. Why were you acting so surprised when I asked what happened at the beach house that day."

Jan and Sam exchanged dumfounded glances as Jan said, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What beach house?"

"Yeah, all I remember was that we all went to the beach then we brought you back to your girl waiting for you. She didn't want to come with us, maybe she picked up that you and Merry were an item once," Sam relayed, nonchalantly sipping at his Coke. "Though she has nothing to feel threatened about, Merry can't even come close to her."

"Is that so?" the auburn-haired girl said as she arrived at the table. She cast a jaundiced eye at her garrulous friend, arms akimbo as she remarked acerbically, "And who exactly can't I come close to?"

Jan replied, "Joe's girlfriend. The blonde he was sitting with when we ran into him at the sidewalk café a few months ago."

Merry cast her viridian orbs right at Joe. "Is that girl you were with really your girlfriend, Jojo?"

Joe bit his lip as a slow blush crept on his cheeks. "I-I," he stuttered and hesitated as the recent events with Francoise came to mind. _If they had asked me a few days ago I'd have answered an unequivocal "yes" but now I'm not so sure. I'm not so sure of anything anymore._

"Aww look at his face. She's his girl all right," Jan stated, grinning. He stood up to end the debate. "So are ya coming with us, Shimamura? You can call your girl from our place."

"Well, I—," Joe hesitated.

Merry grabbed his arm. "C'mon Jojo. Come with us." Her jade eyes pleaded with him and never failing to be a gentleman he relented.

"Well, okay. But just for a while."

"Good." Merry looped her arm with Joe's as the four friends went to pay their check. . .

Back at the beach house, the cyborgs were finishing the evening meal, all plates cleared save for one. Francoise sat before her barely touched dinner, toying with the food as she sat disconsolately periodically glancing at the empty place beside her.

All of the cyborgs had gotten up to bring their plates to the kitchen when Chang came in to remove the barren platters and noticed the golden haired girl's melancholia. Concerned, he took a seat beside her.

"003 you haven't eaten a bite all through the dinner. You need to eat," the rotund Shinpan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, 006. I just not hungry," she said with a sigh.

"You're worried about 009. He's been gone all day and hasn't called." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded, a crystal tear shimmering in her tropic orbs as she murmured, "He's so sensitive. We've all avoided him because we don't want to let on about the party but I'm afraid he's taking it all wrong."

"Umm." 006 nodded as he studied the French girl. "But that's what a surprise party is all about. The element of surprise."

"Yes, but of late 009's been very depressed. He told me that he's been thinking about the Father a lot, it's been a year since he was killed and the church burned down. He told me that's been on his mind." She lowered her flaxen head as she said guiltily, "I've been avoiding him because I'm afraid to reveal about the party and I know that's upset him."

Chang nodded again, deep in thought. It was pretty much common knowledge that 003 and 009 were extremely close, always together no matter if on assignments or during down times so it seemed natural for him to confide in her. 009's sad and lonely background was known to all of the 00 cyborgs but not to the extent that 003 was informed. So for a sensitive fellow like 009 to feel hurt at her secretive behavior was to be expected.

He patted the girl on her hand comfortingly. "I'm sure that he's all right. And I'm sure that he knows that he is secure in your feelings for him and the way we all care for him. He's a part of us, and that will never change."

Francoise smiled tremulously as she answered, "I hope so, 006. . . "

Both vehicles climbed up an inclined driveway that led to a rustic yet sprawling ranch that was nestled deep in a wilderness, far away from the nearest house. The cars came to a stop and the occupants stepped out as Joe gazed around him in wonder at the beauty and isolation of the dwelling. In spite of everything it gave him a vaguely uneasy feeling.

Jan, Sam, and Merry had begun making their way to the staircase leading into the house when they noticed their friend's hesitation.

Jan called out, "C'mon Joe. Follow us in."

"Okay." Joe tailed the group as they climbed up the stairs and entered the house through double oak doors.

Once inside, Sam reached over and flipped the light switch on, illuminating the inside, which was quite elaborate in spite of its provincial appearance. It looked like a hunting lodge, with a vast arched ceiling and large supporting beams and the walls were cherrywood paneled. There was a stone fireplace at the far corner and a sliding French door opposite that led to a deck. The furnishings were rustic yet overstuffed and comfortable and the layout was modern, with a full kitchen located to the right of the front door.

"Come on, Jojo. I'll show you our rooms," Merry directed, taking his arm. Jan and Sam fell into step behind as she conducted the tour leading the men down some stairs and through a hallway which had four closed doors.

"These two rooms are Jan and Sam's," she pointed out as both young men stood before the portals and pointed out their respective private places. Sam was especially proud of his model railroad, a full Lionel setup complete with hills and scenery.

Then Merry turned the light on in her room, a frilly chamber that was done in hues of pink and lavender that was neat and airy. She showed Joe in and pointed out the door adjacent to her closet.

"That door leads to another room. I'll show you." And she opened the door and walked into the room, a comfortable yet sparse room lacking the personal touches of the others, clearly an extra or guestroom.

"This room can be yours," she announced as she gestured about. "The closet is over there and the dresser--,"

"Hold it, Merry." Joe said holding up a hand. "What do you mean 'my room'? I'm just visiting, I have a home."

She gazed at him, her eyes arresting as she said, "But we all can be together again. Like we had always intended, remember?"

Joe opened his mouth to protest but those eyes of Merry's just seemed to draw him in. She smiled sweetly as she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, inviting him to sit.

"Sit down Jojo and talk to me. You seem a bit distracted, is something bothering you?"

He sat beside her and felt a warmth inside as he felt Merry's compassion, a soothing balm to his troubled soul. "You don't want to hear about it, it'll just bore you."

Merry shook her head vehemently setting her auburn curls dancing about her heart shaped face. "Jojo, this is me you're talking to. Remember how we'd go to the old baptistery and sit in it and talk for hours. You and I could tell each other anything."

Joe gazed at her, remembering. . . .

****

Flashback:

The mahogany haired boy and auburn haired girl peeked out cautiously from the door, cracked open an inch to allow the two children the view of the darkened hall in the church.

"The coast is clear, c'mon let's go," Joe urged as he crept toward the closed door to the baptistery, mostly unused now that the church building housed a catholic church.

"Okay," Merry said as she followed her best friend.

The duo carefully opened the heavy wooden portal and tiptoed into the small room with the shallow sunken tank in the center. The baptistery was about four feet deep, with three steps down into the tank. The two children stepped down into the tank and sat down, totally concealed from anyone that might happen to look in the room. There, the boy and girl began to share their deepest desires and fears as the afternoon drifted away. . .

End flashback

Joe chuckled, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Well, I didn't," Merry declared as she took his hand. "I was so glad that you would open up to me then and you can still open up to me, Jojo. So tell me what's wrong."

Joe looked at the girl that at one time was his very best friend and the urge to unburden himself about his home situation became too strong to resist.

"Well, it's like this…"

At the beach house, Francoise was standing on the deck, watching the clouds frame the moon in lacy tendrils, her heart heavy and mind occupied. Joe had been gone for almost twelve hours with no word and she was beside herself with worry. His attitude the past two days had cooled considerably towards all of them but they had in fact precipitated it by being so evasive and secretive to him. But they were planning a surprise party so what choice did they have?

003 sighed heavily as a breeze caused her to shiver so she hugged her shoulders then turned and went inside. Everyone else had long since gone to bed but sleep was the last thing on her mind as thoughts of 009 haunted her.

She sat forlornly on the divan facing the glass door that led to the deck and then stretched out, lying down as tears welled up in her aquamarine orbs.

"Oh Joe, where are you now?" she asked miserably as she closed her eyes and the warm rivulets squeezed through her inky lashes.

NEXT---MOVING ON


	5. MOVING ON

__

Author's Note: Get the tissues ready for this one gang. Okay, I know that this chapter will invoke the fury of the 003/009 masses out there of which I am one but believe me, the story will end up with them together. Just keep reading and have faith in my storytelling modus operandi. Thanks to all you readers and my wonderful reviewers.

MOVING ON

It was barely dawn, the sun was peeking up over the land's end and the dark of the night was receding into the light, turning the sky to a deep cobalt. Dr. Isaac Gilmore was tying his tie and slipped his tweed jacket on, completing his toilette. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the still of the beach house. He smiled as this was his favorite time of day, when his cyborg "children" were still all snug in their beds while visions of peace all danced in their heads.

Gilmore descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen to draw a cup of coffee from the timed coffeemaker and began to head out to the deck with it to enjoy the sunrise. He entered the room and rounded the divan as something made him glance down and his eyes flew open wide with concern. There, curled in a ball was a slumbering 003, her golden hair splayed on a small pillow she had managed to find. She had circles under her eyes, indicating that her sleep had been fitful and her breathing was shallow. He approached her slowly, knowing instinctively what had made her skip her rest, her worry for 009 who had apparently not returned all night.

Gilmore sighed softly as he put his mug of coffee down and leaned over his little ballerina. He gently nudged her.

"003. 003, wake up, my dear, you need to go to your bed and get a proper rest."

She opened her eyes and the aquamarine orbs bore a look of strain as she yawned and stretched, sitting up as she asked sleepily, "Dr. Gilmore? What time is it?"

Gilmore consulted his pocket watch and answered, "It's about 6:15. Have you been here all night?"

003 shrugged her slim shoulders as she replied, "I guess so." She clutched herself and shuddered, making Gilmore even more concerned. He sat beside the lone girl cyborg and wrapped a fatherly arm about her.

"My dear, you must not worry so about 009. He is like you, a very sensitive young person who has a great deal of pain in his past that he can't let go of so he needs to sort things out on his own. He's also a very powerful cyborg, so you needn't be concerned I'm sure he's all right."

Her eyes welled up as she said in a sob, "I-I feel terrible, doctor. It's my fault he didn't come home, I've been avoiding him and so has everyone else. But there's a reason for it."

"009's surprise birthday party," the doctor said evenly. "004 informed me of the plan and I couldn't agree more."

Francoise sniffled, "You do?"

Gilmore nodded, "Yes. We're a family and we should regularly celebrate everyone's birthday."

"I've been trying to surprise him but keeping him in the dark has made him think that we all have pulled away from him and left him out. He left without a word yesterday and he hasn't come back." She sighed deeply as tears stung her eyes again.

Dr. Gilmore rose to his feet and grasped 003's arm, pulling her up with him. "003, you need to go to bed and get some rest."

She opened her mouth to protest but the doctor was firm as he guided her to her room. Once there, he pushed her covers back and gently laid her back, covering her as she immediately fell asleep. . . .

Over in the mountain cabin, the sun was beginning to paint the landscape in various hues as the autumn colors were splattered about the woodland canopies that sheltered the dwelling. Still in the arms of Morpheus, Joe turned and took a deep breath as he snuggled in the sheet and comforter. The morning sun peeked in through the vertical blinds and a ray shone in Joe's cinnamon eye that his bangs left unobstructed and it chased sleep away.

Joe grumbled, "Jet, could ya pull the blinds? I'm trying to sleep." When his request went unanswered 009 became annoyed and sat up.

"Sheesh, 002 are you deaf? I asked you to pull the blinds, damnit." He opened his eyes and sat upright when alarmed, he noticed that he was alone in the room and that the room was not his room at the beach house.

"What the--," 009 began as he threw the covers off and blushed when he discovered that he was clad only in his briefs, not the pajama bottoms he usually wore to bed. He jumped up and looked about, wondering where he was.

__

What the hell is going on? Where am I and where's everyone else? Joe demanded of himself as he tried to piece together the memory of what had transpired to bring him to this unfamiliar room. He was perched on the edge of the bed still wracking his brain when there was a soft rapping on the closed door.

"Who is it?" Joe demanded, on guard as he shot to his feet.

"Joe, it's me, Merry. Can I come in?" a soft alto voice answered.

__

Merry? What am I doing here with Merry? "J-just a second." Joe glanced around and spotted his pants and shirt draped on a chair so he retrieved them and hurriedly dressed. When he was finished, he sat back down and called out, "O-okay, you can come in."

The door opened and Merry stepped in, carrying a tray with a mug of coffee, a glass of juice and a muffin. She set it down on the dresser and then turned and regarded Joe with a warm smile. "Good morning, Jojo. I figured you'd be hungry so I brought you some breakfast."

Joe watched her warily as she came to sit beside him. She tittered as she remarked, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Jojo. Are you okay?"

He saw the concern on her pretty face and so to reassure her he grinned slightly and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just was wondering where I am and what are you doing here?"

She smiled back as she replied, "In answer to both your questions, you're at my house."

"Oh your house, huh? Okay." He ran a nervous hand through his mahogany strands when he again asked, "So how did I get here?"

"You came back here with Jan, Sam, and me last night after we all went out to dinner. Remember, we ran into you at the church."

It then all came back to him, how he had felt isolated and rejected by his cyborg family and especially his beloved, 003. The thought brought a scowl to his even features as he stated cryptically, "Yeah, yeah, I remember now. But why'd I spend the night here?"

Merry replied, "We were talking so long and it got late and I was afraid to let you drive back home when you were so tired so I suggested you stay here." Her jade orbs radiated warmth and against his better judgment, he was drawn to them, almost hypnotized.

"What were we talking about for so long?" He was completely baffled, his mind drawing a total blank.

Merry sighed as she answered, "Mostly about the close friends you call your family. And about Francoise." She lowered her eyes, avoiding visual contact.

Joe's cinnamon eyes flew open and he stammered, "W-we talked about Francoise?"

"Uh-huh. You told me about the problems you'd been having with her."

__

Problems? With Francoise? Sure we've been avoiding each other for last couple of days, but nothing serious enough to say we have problems. We love each other too much and whatever the reason we'll work it out he told himself. "What exactly did I say?"

Merry continued to keep her head down as she said quietly, "You said that she was turning the others against you, that every time you came to talk to them, everyone would just shut up and walk away from you."

Joe shook his head as he tried to digest all the data she had supplied. It seemed so very uncommon for him to complain about his cyborg family and especially Francoise, who was deeply entrenched in his heart that the entire thing made him uneasy. He jumped to his feet and began to pace, feverishly searching his brain for anything to substantiate her claims.

He decided to change the subject. "So where are Jan and Sam? They live here too, don't they?"

Merry got up and laid a soft hand on his arm to halt his pacing. "Of course they do. They went to work and since I have today off, I offered to stay here with you so you wouldn't be alone." Her eyes again worked their spell, and he felt more entranced.

Joe said weakly, "I-I have to go home. M-my friends are probably worried since I didn't go home last night." He went to the bed and reached under it for his socks and shoes then sat to don both.

Merry joined him and pouted. "So I guess you won't stay and have breakfast with me, huh?"

Joe knew he should refuse but his stomach growled in protest as he smelled the tantalizing aroma of coffee and fresh baked muffins. He gestured to the tray she had brought and inquired, "What about that tray you brought me?"

She smiled as she replied, "I figured if you were still sleeping, I'd leave it but since you're awake, I'd love to make a real breakfast. So how about it?"

Joe studied the hopeful light in those forest pool eyes and with the perfume of the food invading his senses he decided. "Okay Merry. I am hungry and I'll stay for breakfast with you. Then I gotta leave, deal?"

She beamed at him and headed for the door. "Deal. Follow me, Jojo." And they headed upstairs for the kitchen. . . .

About an hour later, the dining room table was set with a sumptuous breakfast of omelets, hash browns, blueberry muffins, still warm from the oven, fresh perked coffee, and orange juice as Merry sat and joined Joe, who politely waited until she could join him. She sat opposite him as Joe began serving himself. Despite everything, he was ravenous and could not wait to dig in.

She giggled as she commented at the way he was wolfing down the eggs and hash browns, "You're still a hungry vulture, just like Jan and Sam. You guys always made the food disappear faster than the Father could put it down."

Joe shrugged, grinning sheepishly as he downed his coffee. "I guess I just have a good appetite. This is great, you're a terrific cook."

"Thank you," Merry said, pleased. She watched with an amused expression as he continued to shovel the food in. "Don't they feed you at home?"

Joe nodded vigorously as he swallowed and replied, "Yeah and how. One of my friends, Chang is a great Chinese chef and has his own restaurant. I work there for him sometimes."

"Really? Does everyone?"

"Uh-uh. Albert works for a trucking company making day runs. Geroninmo is a construction worker on high steel. And Pyunma works as a deep sea fisherman when he doesn't do volunteer work in his country in Africa."

"Everyone else works at the restaurant?" Merry wanted to know as she nibbled daintily at a muffin.

"No, just me, GB, and Francoise."

Merry raised a delicate eyebrow. "Francoise works at the restaurant with you?"

Joe nodded as his mind lingered on the memories of the beautiful blonde French girl in the skintight silk dress she wore when at her job at **_Chang's Magic Pan._** His eyes grew soft and dreamy as he savored the remembrance of 003's highly feminine curves showcased in the Chinese dress.

Merry tapped him on the shoulder. "Jojo? You've done it again, left without taking your body with you." She sipped her coffee as she stated as a matter of fact, "You're really hung up on her, aren't you?"

Joe nodded as he admitted, "I guess I am." He frowned as he asked, "Did I really talk a lot about her?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what'd I say?"

Merry sighed as she said, "You felt that she was turning against you and turning your friends against you as well."

Joe's cinnamon eyes became wide as saucers. "I said all that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, not in so many words," Merry said ruefully. "You were pretty upset until you actually started talking about it."

Joe frowned thoughtfully as he pondered _That's funny I don't recall saying anything about the team or Francoise but if Merry says I did, I must have. She's never lied to me about anything. I don't even remember being upset._

"Merry, you're going to think I've flipped out but I don't remember saying anything to you about Francoise or any of my friends." Joe stated laconically.

Merry sighed again as she said, "I wouldn't wonder. You were really bugged about it and when you finished telling me, you were so upset and tired, I insisted you stay here." She got up and moved her chair right beside him, wrapping an arm about his shoulders. "I think it's a shame that she's turning all your friends against you." Her verdant gaze had locked on him and he heard a soft soothing voice begin to speak _She doesn't love you and never did. She's been deceiving you all along_ and he felt his anger stir as he was swept into the compassion radiating at him, feeding into his insecurities, depression and doubts.

Joe sat and stared ahead as he finally realized that he was indeed upset about what he was now viewing as Francoise's and the team's betrayal but it was the realization of Francoise betraying him that hurt more than anything, cutting him like a hot, dull knife. He scowled as his eyes darkened, and he began to make a decision, a life changing decision that would hit the team with the impact of a tsunami after an earthquake.

Merry saw the turmoil seething in Joe's eyes and she said gently, "You know, Jojo the four of us made a pact at the orphanage, that we'd always be together. And I did tell you that the extra room was yours if you wanted it."

"Yeah," Joe said slowly as he continued to stare ahead, thinking.

Merry made a sympathetic sigh as she offered comfort. "No matter how your other friends feel about you, we'll always stand by you, Jojo."

He felt the gentle warm arm around him and breathed in the scent of Merry's perfume, the soft fragrance of cherry blossoms that reminded him of spring. He felt a feeling of warmth and belonging, something he had been lacking of late, yet at the same time felt uneasy as Francoise's tropic eyes were floating in his mind's eye, still haunting him. He abruptly rose.

"I gotta split. I have to go home," Joe stated as he turned to head back to the bedroom to get his jacket but Merry got up and laid a hand on his shoulder to detain him.

"What about my offer, Joe? It would be great, the four of us together again, just like we'd always planned." Her jade eyes sparkled and her pretty face was lit with hope.

Joe gazed down at the visage before him and suddenly felt that maybe what Merry was offering might be what was best for him, to rejoin those from his first "family". He nodded slowly as he replied, "Okay. But I have to go ho—back to get my things and return the car, it's not mine."

"Of course," she said gladly. "Tell you what, I'll follow you in the van and you can drop the car off and we'll get your things then come back. Oh, Jojo I'm so excited!" And she threw her arms around him and hugged him, drawing a surprised look on Joe's face before he shrugged and returned the hug. . .

**_Back in his observation chamber, Dr. Monstore was, through the miracle of close circuit cameras observing both what was happening at the house and the brainwaves of 009 as Merry's embrace planted a microscopic monitor on the unsuspecting cyborg's neck. He grinned in satisfaction as he spotted the brain signals that precipitated the emotions of anger, rejection and isolation. The rotund madman clapped his hands in satisfaction, 009 was ripe for the picking._**

The door to the chamber slid open and the tall, sinister figure of Scarl strode in. "Well, Doctor? Are the actions of your creations fruitful or am I looking at yet another in an all too long line of failures by incompetents?"

Monstore replied assuringly, "Patience, Signore, patience."

Scarl snapped, "I am tired of being patient! I want results!" He leaned into Monstore's round face and said distinctly, "I want the 00 cyborgs destroyed."

"And they shall be. Already, my creations are luring their leader into a trap that he is falling for with ease. Once he is securely within our trap, we will turn him to our side where he will become the ultimate assassin cyborg." He keyed in a series of numbers in his palm control pad and sat back.

Scarl was pleased but somewhat dubious as he stated, "We shall see. The proof of the pudding is in the eating and we shall see if this plot of yours will be palatable. I don't have to remind you what will happen to you if it isn't." His yellow eyes bored into Monstore meaningfully.

The doctor swallowed hard and nodded as a chill ran through him, the implication clear. . .

At the beach house, the 00 cyborgs were all gathered for the noontime meal, all subdued by the noticeable absence of their commander. They were also sans 003, who was still in her room slumbering as per the order of Dr. Gilmore. Her overnight vigil had taken its toll as she slept soundly since early dawn when the good doctor discovering her still up and waiting for the missing 009 had guided her to her bed. Completely exhausted, Francoise's eyes closed the minute she hit the pillow.

Chang brought in the steaming platter of chicken teriyaki and vegetable fried rice and placed it down on the table as the rest of the team gathered.

GB sniffed the fare and said peevishly, "Hmmm. Smells good but I hope you didn't overdo the spices. Last time you served teriyaki, I had a terrible case of heartburn."

006 bristled as he retorted, "I put just the right amount of spices, I'll have you know!"

004 spoke up, "All right, all right you two. Let's keep it down to a dull roar, remember 003 is trying to sleep. She was up all night."

"Thanks but I'm right here," a dulcet voice said as the blonde former ballerina came into the dining room yawning. Clad in a too-big T-shirt, which was obviously 009's and jeans, Francoise came and took a seat at the table as all the men peered worriedly at her unusually rumpled appearance and lackluster aqua eyes.

Geronimo Jr. said in his deep rumble, "Are you okay?" His almond shaped obsidian eyes gazed unwaveringly at her, quietly concerned.

She returned the regard as she gave him a sweet but tired smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." 003 glanced about and her expression became disappointed when she did not see 009 still. "I see 009 is still out. Does anybody know if he came home at all?"

002, Jet Link replied reluctantly, "I'm sorry, 003 but his bed's not been slept in so I guess he's still out."

"Oh dear, what could have happened to him?" she cried, the tears spilling out of her ocean orbs. "He's been gone since yesterday, where could he be?"

The cyborg's attention was torn from the teary girl to the front door opening and closing followed by the sound of footsteps as 009 came into the dining room. He stood and gave a sheepish smile as he waved. "Hi everybody."

The room was silent as seven pairs of eyes zeroed in on the missing member of their family. But each bore a different expression. 006 and 007's were amazed, 008 and 005's were relieved, 004's glacial orbs were questioning and 002's chocolate eyes were flashing with annoyance, but 003's aqua eyes were the most heartening. They glistened with tears of joy as she leapt up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him in a glad embrace, which he did not return, his arms at his side.

"Joe! Oh Joe, we were so worried," Francoise said in tears as she buried her face in his strangely unyielding shoulder. Dismayed, by his non-response to her hug and his cool attitude, she pulled away to look at him inquiringly.

"Yeah 009 where the hell were ya?" 002 demanded as he got to his feet and glared at his roommate. "Ya had us scared half to death."

"Sorry," was the cryptic reply. "But I had to get away and think and I've made a decision." He disentangled himself from 003's grasp as he asked, "Is Dr. Gilmore around, he needs to hear this too."

004 answered, "He's out at the government research library, but should be back in a few hours. What's the deal?"

With a sinking feeling deep in her heart, 003 was more than a bit put off by her love's manner and she backed up to study him closely _I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a very bad feeling like 009 is far, far away from us._

009 sighed as he said in a clipped tone, "I can't really wait for him, somebody's outside waiting for me." He reached into his jacket pocket and laid an envelope on the table. "Make sure he gets that, it'll explain everything." He looked about the room of expectant faces as everyone waited for him to explain to them.

He sighed again as he said, "Well there's no other way to say it so--," but he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Without a word he went to the door and let a very attractive girl in with shiny auburn curls. He took her by the hand and brought her in the dining room to introduce her.

"Everybody, this is Merry, an old friend of mine from the orphanage I grew up in. Merry, this is…," and he went around the room introducing everyone by their names until he reached 003. When at her, Joe lowered his head and barely murmured, "And you remember Francoise."

Merry smiled politely at everyone, individually acknowledging the introductions until her jade eyes beheld Francoise. There, her eyes narrowed slightly as she pasted a saccharine smile on her full lips.

"Of course I do. How nice to see you again, Francoise."

Francoise, remembering the manners she was raised with nodded and smiled politely as the other girl almost rudely appraised her. "It's nice to see you too." Her own tropic orbs became frosty as she picked up on Merry's veiled hostility.

Joe saw the two women regard each other and he cleared his throat. "L-like I was trying to say, I made a decision. I'm quitting the team and moving out to live with my friends from the orphanage."

You could hear a pin drop as the room became deathly still, 009's declaration hanging in the air like the smoke after a bomb detonation. Each member of the 00 cyborg team each registered expressions of total and utter shock and it was safe to say that nobody expected 009's curt announcement.

004 spoke first, breaking the silence, "You must be kidding."

009 responded, "No, I'm quite serious. I ran into Merry, Jan and Sam and they invited me to come live with them and so I figured it was best for me to do so."

"B-but what about your job at **_Chang's Magic Pan_**? You know I need your help there," 006 said in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry, Chang but I have decided it's time for me to move on," Joe said matter-of factly. "So if you'll all excuse me, I'll go and pack." He turned to Merry.

"Wait for me, I promise I won't take long."

She smiled at him. "Take your time, Jojo. Do you want me to help?"

He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. "No, I think I can manage. Just wait down here, okay?" He then turned and climbed the stairs to head to his room.

"Okay." She took a seat and offered a smile to everyone who just stared unbelievingly at her, still stunned. . . .

Once in his room, Joe went to the closet and began gathering his clothes and his one suitcase. He tossed the luggage on the bed and opened it, then proceeded to empty his dresser drawers of the rest of his things. He then began to fold and pack his belongings and was so intent into his task that he was unaware of the presence of someone else in the room with him.

A soft voice whispered, "I was wondering where you went when you left yesterday."

Not even bothering to turn his head, Joe was bent over as he continued packing, the sweet concern in Francoise's words causing his heart to pound and he was getting extremely uncomfortable. He stopped packing as he said in a low tone, "I didn't think you'd noticed I was gone."

She came forward and perched on the bed beside the open suitcase. "I always notice when you're gone, Joe. Why'd you leave and not tell anybody where you were?"

Joe sighed as he replied, "I didn't think anybody cared. I mean, you all kind of been shutting me out of things around here lately so I figured it was time for me to push off."

__

I knew it! She said to herself. "Oh, Joe I'm so, so sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel left out, really." 003's eyes beseeched him, and he felt stirred as always but savagely quashed the emotion down as he continued to pack.

"So why were you? What's the big secret that you all didn't want me in on it?" 009's cinnamon eyes pinned her and 003 turned away, causing him to sigh. "Don't worry about it, it really doesn't matter anyway since I'm leaving. I never really felt I belonged on the team anyway."

Francoise looked up at him. "What do you mean, Joe? That day you joined us you had no hesitation. Why the sudden desire to leave us?"

Joe didn't answer right away, just continued folding and packing his clothes. He was nearly done with his task when he finally spoke.

"I'm not like all of you. I was born out of wedlock and my mother abandoned me so I never had much to offer the team outside of my cyborg abilities. And I never had anything to offer you." He gazed at her sadly as he continued, "I know that we're all no longer completely human but I can hide that. I know now that to hope to belong in this group like a family or to hope for one of my own with you was just a pipe dream. Like my friends from the orphanage, I have nothing to offer, I have no real family so instead we all can be a family."

Francoise cut in, "I have no family either. None of us here do."

Joe insisted, "But you had a family once. People that you could call yours. I never had that and still don't have it now. Now that Black Ghost is gone, there's nothing keeping me here."

"Nothing?" She jumped up and grasped his sleeve as she studied him with her tropic eyes. "What about us?"

He looked into those eyes as her scent of roses wafted to his nose on the sea breeze blowing in from the window and suddenly he was filled with an almost overpowering feeling that he was making a monumental mistake. Gently, he grasped her arms but another seductive voice inside his head purred, _You're right, Black Ghost is gone and there's no need for your abilities anymore. And besides, she's lying, nobody cares for you here, least of all her if she did, she wouldn't be keeping secrets from you and sharing them with everybody else. Why should she, you're an orphan with nothing and she was to be a world famous ballerina. Come back with us._

The thought was halted by a slight rap on the doorframe and Joe saw it was Merry who peeked in and said hesitantly, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Joe immediately released Francoise as he stammered, "N-no, nothing. I was just finishing packing so we could leave." He went to close the suitcase on the bed as Francoise stood there, feeling as if her heart was shattering into tiny pieces.

The air between the three was thick with tension as Joe gathered up his things. As he turned to leave, Francoise said softly, "This T-shirt is yours, Joe. If you'll wait a minute, I'll go take it off and give it back to you.

Joe turned and saw Francoise standing in dejection her flaxen head bowed looking like little girl lost in the T-shirt he had given her one day on the beach when he saw her burning while she was sunbathing. It was nearly the one thing that made him entertain the thought of changing his mind about leaving but Merry's gentle tug of his hand drew his attention back to the mesmerizing jade depths of her eyes.

"Just keep it, okay? I gotta go." He gazed at her with regret as Merry again tugged on him.

"C'mon Jojo," she urged. "We have to go pick up Jan and Sam at work."

Joe sighed as he nodded and said, "Yeah. Bye Francoise." They headed for the stairs, leaving 003 standing by 009's emptied drawers and bed in total anguish.

The two climbed downstairs and were faced by the other 00 cyborgs, who were not ready to give up their commander. 004 stepped forward and began.

"Look Joe, why can't you just stay just for tonight and when the doctor comes back we'll all sit and discuss this. Surely it can be worked out between us all."

But 009 was adamant as he said, "Sorry, Albert I made up my mind. All of you take care."

002 tried next as he barked, "This is pretty lousy, man. After all we've been through, I even saved your life. And now you dis us like this? It really sucks!"

Joe responded flatly, "I really don't care what you think about it, I'm leaving. C'mon Merry."

He wrenched open the front door as everyone else streamed out behind him to watch as he opened the side door of the van to put his bag in the back seat then slammed the door as he opened the passenger side to climb in. Unknown to Joe while this was going on, Francoise came out and stood by Geronimo, her tears falling freely as she watched 009's departure from the team, feeling helpless and lost.

Merry had gotten behind the wheel and she started the van, shifting gears to pull away, leaving the shell shocked cyborgs in their wake. Joe could not help but watch through the rear view mirror all of his former teammates and friends but the one sight that etched itself on his heart was that of 003. As the van pulled away, she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her slender shoulders shaking with deep sobs and his own heart dropped to his stomach as he suddenly felt sick.

__

Good-bye he said silently, his own eyes wet.

****

NEXT---NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM

**__**


	6. NOT ALLWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM

__

Author's Note: Okay, I know I made a lot of people hate Joe but believe me, he's the victim in this story and this chapter should portray that clearly. But you're free to despise Merry as you'll soon see her true colors. And yes girls, Francoise is going to kick some major butt coming up—those who've seen ep 34 know that the former ballerina is no shrinking violet and believe me she won't be here either. But before I reveal too much of the plot, read on. Thanks all the readers and those leaving reviews.

NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM

The ride back was silent for Joe's part, although Merry tried to make conversation but to no avail, 009 was just noncommunicative, staring sullenly out the window as the heartbreaking scene with 003 played perpetually in his head. She glanced over at the troubled young cyborg and shrugged as she drove the van out of the city limits and into the mountains. However, she did not give up, and still attempted to converse with her childhood friend.

"Your friends seem nice."

"Hmmm," Joe grunted still watching the scenery slide by the window, a dark scowl on his handsome features.

"Humph," Merry interjected, sighing. She turned her attention to the road driving and after a few minutes she tried again.

"How long did you live with them?" she wanted to know.

Joe sighed and broke his self-imposed vow of silence. "About a year," he said tonelessly.

"How'd you meet them?"

Joe stared ahead, deep in thought as he hesitated. Then he said softly, "They rescued me when my life turned upside down. You heard of the Black Ghost organization?"

"Sort of. They finance wars around the world, don't they?"

Joe nodded as his scowl deepened and his hands balled into fists. "Yeah, among other things," he muttered bitterly.

"Such as?"

Joe sighed as he replied, "I'd rather not say."

They came to an intersection and Merry took her right hand and squeezed Joe's reassuringly. "Hey Jojo, you can tell me. Remember, we could tell each other anything, we were best friends. I'll never say anything to anybody, not unless you want me to."

Joe gave her a small grin as he patted her hand. "Thanks, but trust me it's a hard story to believe. Even I have a hard time swallowing it and it's happened to me."

She gazed deeply at him with her forest pool eyes. "Try me."

Joe returned the regard as he again was drawn in and began. . . .

Back at the beach house the atmosphere was subdued, almost shellshocked as the 00 cyborgs all tried to digest what had transpired that concluded with the jettison of their leader, 009. Each cyborg bore a different expression that accurately depicted that individual's feelings of the unexpected and upsetting events of the afternoon. They all were in the parlor, except 003, who had retired to her room, behind a firmly closed door. Going around the room there was 004, who was stoically perplexed, 002 who was scowling deeply and muttering to himself as he stared stonily out of the window. Then there was 006 sitting and wiping away the occasional stray tear, 007 who sat disconsolately on the sofa beside 008 who was sitting and with arms folded across his chest. Finally, there was 005 who, sitting cross legged on the carpet with his eyes closed was in deep meditation. It was this melancholic scene that a tired Dr. Gilmore walked in on.

Setting down his briefcase he glanced about the room in puzzlement as he inquired, "Goodness me, what has happened that all of you are here looking like the world had ended?"

Albert strode over and handed the letter from 009. Gilmore looked at him inquisitively as he opened the missive and read. His eyes widened as he absorbed the impact of the words and then asked 004 incredulously, "Is this a joke?"

Albert sighed as he shook his towhead. "I wish it were, Professor. But just ask everybody else and they'll tell you the same."

Gilmore sighed and sank into an empty easy chair, weary. "So 009 has decided to leave us. And he had no real explanation as to why?"

"Nothing accept what he has written to you in that note," Pyunma said. "He didn't elaborate to us, at least. What did he say to you in the note?"

Gilmore read from the document:

**_Dr Gilmore,_**

I've decided since Black Ghost has for all intents been defeated, that I would explore my options, so I'm leaving the team. I appreciate everything you did for me and wish you and everybody the very best.

Sincerely,

Joe Shimamura

Cyborg 009

002 snorted in derision, "Short and sweet, see ya and drop dead. Nice, huh? Damn!" He turned and landed a punch on the window frame in abject frustration.

006 said in a forlorn manner, "I guess he just wants to find his own way. But I miss him already." He shook out a handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

007 sighed as he interjected, "I suppose he has the right to his own separate life but I always thought that we'd all stick together.

"I did too," 005 said taciturnly. "But every living thing has to walk their own path."

Gilmore sighed deeply and looked around the room, missing the presence of the blonde former dancer. He asked, "And where is 003?"

"She went straight to her room right after he left and we haven't heard a word from her since," Geronimo informed him.

"I see. I'll go up and check on her, she must be quite upset by this." The elderly scientist rose to his feet and headed for the stairs. "Perhaps she knows more, she and 009 were always very close."

Albert stepped forward as he said, "I don't know if she does or not but she did go up and talk to him while he was getting his things. I had a feeling something was happening but it was between them because both were really uptight when they came down. 009 left and she became hysterical, 005 had to pick her up and carry her to her room. She's been there ever since."

"Hmmm. Then I'll go up and speak with her." Gilmore ascended the stairs and stopped before 003's closed bedroom door. The sad strains of Satie were heard from within along with muffled sobs. The good doctor rapped on the door.

"003? Are you all right?"

There was a faint rustling sound and the door opened as a disheveled 003 in a pink bathrobe answered, looking very much worse for wear. "D-Dr. G-Gilmore. I-I didn't know you had gotten home." She glanced at the folded paper in his hand as she said numbly, "So you know."

Gilmore nodded as he requested, "May I come in?"

Francoise shrugged her slim shoulders as she stepped aside to allow him in and closed the door. He glanced about at the rumpled bed and clothes strewn about the usually neat room and said, concerned, "003, 004 informed me that you spoke with 009 before he departed. Did he say anything other than he was leaving?"

Francoise went over to the moaning CD player and turned the music down. She then sat on the bed, her head down as she replied tonelessly, "He said that he never really felt like he belonged here so he decided to move in with some of his friends from the orphanage now that Black Ghost is gone."

"Hmmm. I wish that were the case but I'm afraid that's not so. 009 may have defeated Scarl but he had proven himself to be quite resilient in the past. And my contacts have informed me that there are signs of a Black Ghost sponsored operation beginning in the Middle East so I regret to say they are still in business. He glanced at the bassinet in the corner where a slumbering 001 lay. "Any sign of 001 awakening, he's been sleeping for ten days now."

003 shook her flaxen head. "No, but other than checking on him from time to time to make sure he was still breathing I've been busy with planning 009's surprise party." She sighed as she got up and went to the bassinet to adjust 001's blanket. "I guess that's really unnecessary now."

Dr. Gilmore came over and grasped her shoulders. "Francoise, I'm sure that we haven't seen the last of 009. He has developed bonds with all of us but most especially you. He cares deeply for you, you know that."

The pretty cyborg shrugged as she said in a forlorn voice, "I'm not so sure of that, Dr. Gilmore." A fresh onslaught of tears flowed forth as she added, "And it's my fault that he's gone."

"003, that's not true."

"Yes it is. He trusted me more than anyone and I betrayed that trust by shutting him off and avoiding him." She ran to the bed and threw herself on it, sobbing.

The fatherly scientist sighed as he was at a loss at what to say to make things better. . .

It was late afternoon as the VW van pulled up the steep driveway to the mountain ranch style dwelling. The two in the vehicle had been silent for the most part, Merry having given up on trying to converse with Joe, who had wordlessly brooded during the entire ride. She cut the motor and sighed.

"Well, here we are," she announced.

"Uh-huh," was the toneless answer as he opened the door and climbed out as Merry exited the vehicle as well. She came to him and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Yoo hoo, Jojo are you there?" she teased.

He glanced at her with the same vacant expression and bleak cinnamon orbs. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

She gazed up at him with worry furrowing her brow. "Are you all right?"

Joe returned the gaze as he offered a weak smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let me get my gear and I'll meet you inside."

"Okay." She grinned at him and headed into the house.

Joe sighed and opened the rear door to withdraw his bags, his mind still on the view of Francoise on her knees sobbing. His own heart ached as his mind also played back the scene in his bedroom, adding to his torment.

"Why did I leave? I didn't want to leave. They're my friends, my family, and the girl I love. Why'd it have to turn out this way?" Joe said aloud to himself as he threw the bags to the ground in frustration.

__

Because they turned their backs on you the insidious voice that he had been hearing recently purred. _They no longer considered you important enough to be told anything. And you had been their commander, more powerful than any of them. They probably were jealous of that._

The voice continued _you never really belonged anywhere. As a child, nobody ever wanted to adopt you because you were different. That's why you're here, your old friends from the orphanage always accepted you because they were outcasts themselves. Just like you._

Joe contemplated the words as he reached for his belongings. "I guess that's right. It's true, I never really belonged and the team has cut me off from everything. So I guess it's time for me to move on."

"Jojo!" Merry called from the door. "C'mon in and I'll help you get settled."

"Okay," Joe said as he hoisted his luggage and made the trek up the stairs to the door.

Inside, he followed Merry as she led him to the room he had occupied the night before, the bed made and turned down invitingly. He tossed his bags on the bed as she showed him the layout. She gestured to a slatted door.

"Here's your closet. There are plenty of hangers and a bag to put your dirty clothes in every night. Later, I'll show you the laundry room." She then walked to the empty bookcase next to the closet. "Whatever books or things you have you can put here."

"Okay."

"And this door," Merry said gesturing to a door by the dresser. "Leads into my room." At his raised eyebrows she laughed as she said, "Don't worry, I'm not inviting you to sleep with me."

"I-I know that," Joe stammered, blushing.

She smiled as she said shyly, "I just want you to know that if you need to talk, just knock and I'll answer, okay?"

Joe smiled back. "Okay." He then opened the larger of the two suitcases and began to unpack. He took in a sharp breath as he saw the object at the top of the pile.

Alarmed Merry came over and asked, "Jojo, what is it?"

Joe stared at the object, a framed picture that he had meant to leave behind but in his haste to pack and leave the beach house he had taken it along with him. It was a picture of him and Francoise, kissing beneath the mistletoe at Christmas that, unknown to them at the time, Jet had snapped. When he had given them the pictures (which he had made into two copies, one for each of them), Joe had been embarrassed and annoyed by the blatant disregard for their privacy until Francoise had thanked Jet, so glad that he had done the deed. He then took his copy of the photograph and purchased the gold frame for it as it had become one of his most treasured possessions.

Merry looked at him as Joe idly ran his hand over the face of the glass and stopped at the image of Francoise, almost caressing it. She glanced at the picture as she remarked dryly, "A Christmas picture, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, his hand still stroking the photo as his eyes became soft with the memory connected to it.

Merry felt a slight rise of annoyance as she commented, "She's really very pretty."

Joe nodded again as he said almost reverently, "She's beautiful. Inside and out."

Merry lowered her head as she said softly, "I'm sorry that things worked out the way they did, Jojo. Maybe you'd like me to get rid of that so you have no reminders?" She reached for the picture but he grabbed it away.

"No, don't touch it!" Joe snapped. At Merry's hurt expression he softened as he apologized, "I'm sorry Merry, I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"I just wanted to help," she sad with a pout as she turned with her head down.

"I know," Joe immediately wanted to make amends. He placed his hand on her slumped shoulder. "Forgive me?"

She smiled as she said, "You're forgiven." Heading to the door, she turned and said, "I'll just leave you then. I have to go pick up Jan and Sam from work anyway. Want to come?"

Joe shook his head as he smiled benignly. "No thanks. I'll just stay here and get myself settled."

"Okay, see you later," Merry called over her shoulder. "When we get back, we'll all have dinner."

"Okay. Drive carefully,"

The front door opened and closed, signifying her departure and Joe got back to his task at hand. Sighing, he picked up the framed picture of him and Francoise and placed it carefully on the dresser so it would be facing him as he lay on the bed. There just were some things that were too precious to part with. . . .

**__**

In his lair, Monstore cackled as he surveyed the Japanese cyborg as the latter unpacked and the messages from his brain were coming through on a continuous print out. The maniacal doctor tore the sheet off and read the data, a cruel smile coming to his rat like countenance.

"Hmmm, this is good, I'll send message to the assassins so they can continue to set the trap." He smirked as he said to the video screen where Joe's image unpacking was displayed and said, "Get comfortable, 009. Make yourself at home and enjoy yourself while you can because your days are numbered."

Over at the beach house the somber mood resulting from the day's shocking events had permeated the atmosphere around the 00 cyborgs. They all were still listlessly sprawled in the living room as Dr. Gilmore came downstairs after speaking to 003 and everybody turned as he sighed.

"Poor girl. She feels that it's her fault that 009's left us." The scientist came to the center of the room and addressed all the cyborg men. "Did 009 happen to say anything else to any of you?"

At their negative responses Gilmore sighed again as he said, "Well I guess we should get used to it."

"ARRR!" Jet expostulated in annoyance. "Why should we? What if Black Ghost should plan another attack, we need him, he's a part of the team. I say we should go and get him and bring him back."

****

"That's good in theory," Albert, the voice of reason pointed out. "But we can't force 009 to come back if he's made up his mind."

"That's very true," Geronimo agreed. "One must determine one's own path, whether it is the right one or the wrong one."

Gilmore nodded than went to an easy chair and sank down, suddenly very weary. "I'm afraid 002 may be correct though. I have reason to believe that Black Ghost is planning something and without 009, we'll be rather unprepared to confront them."

"Professor, are you sure?" Pyunma asked.

Gilmore replied with a nod, "There have been some transmissions that point in that direction. As soon as 001 awakens, I will ask him to monitor things, but I too will be at my computer, to watch for anything. In the meantime, all of you be ready should we need to move out at a moment's notice."

Everyone nodded in agreement. . . .

At the Proto-Ex factory complex, not far from the mountain ranch that was 009's new home, Merry stepped into the glass door that led down a corridor to an office suite that was hidden within. She pushed a sequence of numbers on a keypad and the door slid open, allowing her access.

Once inside, she approached another door and at her presence it too slid open to a mini amphitheater where her two friends waited. Sam and Jan turned and greeted their companion.

"Hi," Jan said.

"Hi," Merry answered.

"So is everything all set?" Sam inquired.

"Uh-huh. I just left him at the house getting settled in." She glanced about as she asked, "So where is he?"

"Right here, cara." The silky tone of Dr. Monstore answered as the corpulent scientist came into view. He approached the trio and addressed them. "Well, what have you all to tell me?"

Merry began, "Phase one of the mission completed. 009 is moving into the house as we speak. Going to the cyborgs' home and getting his things was a bit hairy, especially when he was packing. He was alone with 003 in his room and from the way they looked I got there just in time, I'm sure she was trying to get him to change his mind."

"And you made sure she was unsuccessful," Monstore stated.

Merry smiled a feline smile as she responded, "I did but it wasn't easy, 009 is quite smitten with 003 and to gain his trust and turn him against her will be an uphill battle, but it can be done. Just leave it to me."

Monstore nodded as he informed them. "The emotion and brain wave sensor is constantly supplying me with data about 009 and the inferred cameras will have his every move broadcast so that when the time is right, the real objective, the complete annihilation of the 00 cyborgs will take place. But we will give 009 the chance to join our side and if he does, we'll have him do the honor of destroying his comrades."

Jan and Sam nodded, smirking as Jan said, "You can count on us."

Monstore smirked in agreement with the men as well but he turned to Merry as he said, "I know but it's you, bellisima mia that will be the lure to ensnare 009."

She smiled evilly as she said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Meantime a slumbering 003 lay with her arm over her eyes, having cried herself into a fitful sleep was dreaming. . .

__

It was dark and the room was filled with a sense of foreboding, an eerie place where Sam Jan and Merry were in conference with a plump man with dark hair. They were in deep conversation about someone and as the discussion continued then they mentioned 009. The next exchange spoke of a brain wave sensor and annihilation and destruction of the 00 cyborgs. . .

"Oh no JOE!" Francoise sat up bolt upright and she continued to hear the malevolent plans as her super sonic hearing picked up the words clearly. She bounded from the bed and as she passed the bassinet was halted by the telepathic communication of 001.

Don't worry, 003. We can save 009 before they can succeed. Go and inform the team.

She needed no further prompting as she wrenched her door open and scurried downstairs to do just that.

****

NEXT---DESPERATE MEASURES


	7. DESPERATE MEASURES

Author's Note: Here's where the cyborgs are shocked into action, suspicions about Joe's hasty departure prompting them to move—it's a bridge chapter to segue into the next where it'll really get interesting as the trap for 009 is finally set. Thanks for all the reviews and for all who are reading this—hope you enjoy it.

DESPERATE MEASURES

Joe finished unpacking and putting away his belongings and wearily lay on the bed, his hands under his head as he contemplated the past day's events. He closed his eyes but could not get the sight of Francoise out of his mind. Her tears tore at him as they always did, whenever she cried he wanted to do anything to make the crystalline drops disappear. But he felt even worse knowing that he was the cause of the tears she had shed today.

He sighed heavily as he glanced at the picture on the dresser and made a wish with his whole heart that these two days could have started over or better yet never happened. He then heard the sound of a car pulling up and then three doors opening and closing as Merry, Jan and Sam exited the van and then the front door opened and they came into the house.

"Hey Shimamura, where you at?" Sam called out as Joe emerged from his room and trekked down the hall to greet his new housemates.

"Hey, guys," Joe greeted everyone.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Jan said jovially. "I think you'll like it here with us. It's a pretty decent pad and we like it, right guys?"

Sam and Merry both nodded as Merry said, "Well guys let's fix dinner, 'cause I'm hungry."

"So what are ya planning to make us?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to do something different in celebration of Jojo's first night here with us, a special dish," Merry said as she turned to head to the kitchen.

"I can give you a hand, Merry," Joe offered. "I used to help Chang out at the beach house and at his restaurant and I'm a pretty fair cook."

She held up a hand. "No way, Jojo. Tonight you relax and tomorrow we'll do a new work roster so don't worry, you'll get your chance to cook but the kitchen's mine now." And she disappeared behind the door.

Jan came and slapped Joe on the back. "Forget it pal. You know Merry, you can't argue with her." Joe grinned and nodded as Jan led him to the sofa and they sat down.

Sam nodded as he joined them. "Jan's right. Besides," he said slyly. "Tell me more about that blonde goddess of yours."

Joe's easy grin faded as the haunting view of 003's reaction to his departure came to mind yet again. He said hastily, "Let's talk about something else, okay?" His expression became guarded as Jan and Sam exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Okay buddy," Jan said amiably. . . .

At the beach house, Francoise had scurried downstairs and ran into Chang as he was exiting the kitchen. She nearly collided with the rotund chef as he grasped her shoulders to halt her path.

"Leapin' lichee nuts, 003. What's the big hurry?" 006 wanted to know, startled.

003 apologized, "Oh 006, please forgive me. I have to speak to Dr. Gilmore right away, where is he?"

"He went into his study after dinner. Which reminds me, I left a plate for you in the kitchen on the stove. We all missed you at the table so you'd better go get it before 007 finds it and devours it."

She sighed as she said, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry, I just need to speak to Dr. Gilmore." And 003 turned on a dainty heel and hurried down the hall to the closed study door.

She knocked at the door and caught a whiff of the aromatic blend of tobacco that the doctor favored as he called out, "Come in."

003 stepped into the scientist's inner sanctum as he stood at the ash stand knocking the dottle from his pipe out of the bowl. He glanced up and smiled welcoming her in.

"Ahh 003. What can I--," Dr. Gilmore began then he saw the distress in the lovely visage of the former dancer. Immediately concerned, he put the pipe down and came to her. "What is it, 003?"

She pinned him with her trouble shadowed tropic eyes. "Dr. Gilmore, I have reason to believe that 009 could be in danger."

"Indeed?" Gilmore's eyes widened. "How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

Francoise sat down with a look of trepidation marring her delicate features. "I-I had a dream where I heard Joe's friends plotting something. I woke up and I could hear the plot as well as see the three and they were definitely Joe's friends from the orphanage."

Gilmore sat beside her and examined her closely. "Are you sure, 003? And do you know exactly where you saw and heard this?

She shook her head in misery. "No, but I was thinking of taking a drive to determine exactly where Joe and his friends are living. He didn't tell me where he was going to live."

"Hmmm, I think that might be the most expedient route. If 009 is truly in trouble, it may have something to do with the increase in Black Ghost activity I've picked up. Go get dressed and we'll leave immediately." He then had a thought. "Oh and 003?"

She turned from the door at his summons. "Yes?"

"If 001 is awake, bring him along. He may be able to pick up any psychic impulses that could help us."

"Yes, sir." 003 disappeared and headed upstairs. . . .

An hour later, 003 and Dr. Gilmore carrying the now awake 001 drove away from the beach house in the red Karmann Ghia as they both determined their tactic. It was decided that they would drive through Tokyo and then 003 would use her cybernetic powers to pinpoint the exact location. 001 would lend his assistance as well, alert to any telepathic impulses or vibrations in the psychic realm.

003 was behind the wheel as they traveled through the heart of Tokyo, Shinjuku Center and headed for the northern outskirts, where the mountain range with Fujiyama stood. She stopped the car at a heavily wooded area and got out, staring off and with her ears pitched to pick up any sounds or views.

"So 003, how will you try to track down where 009 is?" Gilmore asked.

She replied, "I studied the license plate number and I know the color of the VW van they had. I'm sure I can find it. Plus I can pick up the coordinates of where I saw the first view that indicated 009 was in trouble."

Gilmore approached her with 001 cradled in his arms. "Can you pickup anything now, 003?"

She stood still as she strained to hear and focused her vision into the distance. "Nothing so far but I'll turn in another direction and try again." She made a 180-degree turn and repeated her actions but again there was nothing.

"What about you, 001?" Gilmore asked, not wanting to entertain the thought that the love-struck 003 may be the victim of grief induced hysteria.

The infant Ivan Wisky sat up and cocked his head in the same direction. Then he perked up as he began to pick up something. He communicated telepathically to 003.

_003, I'm picking up some high frequency and inferred waves emanating from about 35 kilometers to the north northeast._

"001 says he's picking up high frequency and inferred waves from 35 kilometers to the north northeast," 003 informed Gilmore.

The scientist frowned as he said, "Those could be the signals from any theft deterrents that surrounding homes may have activated. It is quite late."

_Tell him that I entertained that thought but these signals are much more intense then the average homeowners' alarms. They are less detectable but much stronger._

"001 says that the signals are more intense than the average alarm system," 003 relayed.

Gilmore frowned, deep in thought. "Hmmm. Sounds like the kind of tactics Black Ghost employs for surveillance purposes. Can we go further in that direction and have you try again, 003?"

"Yes sir." She climbed behind the wheel again as he and 001 got into the passenger side and they took off.

They drove for another 10 kilometers and stopped as 003 took up her stance, gazing off into the distance, focusing her vision intently. Then she started as she announced, "I see a house in the distance and the van that Joe and his friend Merry used to pick up his things, parked right outside."

Gilmore was by her side instantly. "Are you sure?"

Francoise nodded vigorously. "It's the one. That's the same license plate that I saw and the van is the same color, I'd stake my life on it."

Gilmore nodded with a grim expression on his leathery visage. "Then let's return to the beach house and get some rest. In the morning, we'll inform the rest and plot our strategy."

003 nodded silently as they got into the car, turned around and headed back.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Gilmore and 003 were both the first ones down for breakfast, beating even 007 whose voracious appetite always had him the first to the meal tables. They were sitting and talking softly among themselves when the shapeshifter joined then, halting the conversation.

"Good morning, Dr. Gilmore, 003," he sang out cheerily as he joined them.

"Good morning to you, 007," Dr. Gilmore responded as 006 came out of the kitchen with fresh juice and began pouring in the glasses set on the table.

Francoise got up and took the pitcher from Chang. "Let me do that, 006." And she took over the task to burn off her nervous energy. GB watched as she completed the job and his sharp eyes picked up on her unease.

"003, are you all right?" the bald pated actor asked solicitously.

"Huh?" she replied then flashed him a too bright smile that did not reach her eyes. "Don't worry I'm fine, 007, really."

He gave her a dubious look just as the rest of the cyborgs filed in and took their seats for the morning meal. They all noticed the strained look on the girl cyborg's pretty face as they prepared for breakfast.

"Hey 003, how ya doin'?" 002 asked as he studied her closely.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" 004 asked in a caring tone. "You had us worried yesterday when you skipped dinner."

003 gave a wan smile as she replied, "I'll survive but we need to have a meeting, right Doctor?"

Gilmore nodded as he poured a cup of coffee. "Yes. 003 saw and heard something that we both believe is an attempt to destroy 009. We both investigated and discovered where 009 is staying I think we need to put a plan together to rescue him."

002 rejoined, "Are you sure that 009's really in trouble? I mean he did leave under his own accord, maybe 003 imagined it."

She bristled, "I did not imagine anything. I woke up from a dream last night where his three friends and some other man were planning to destroy him. When I woke up I saw it clearly happening with my cyborg abilities so I told Dr. Gilmore and we went for a ride and I saw where 009 is staying."

"I don't see the connection," Jet insisted with arms folded.

From his basket 001 telepathically communicated, _Don't be dense, 002. I too picked up some subtle but high frequency surveillance waves from where 009 is now living that have me sure that Black Ghost is up to something._

008 nodded as he said, "I agree. The way 009 left us yesterday just seemed too quick and not like him at all. He always analyzes his decisions very carefully. I have a bad feeling about it."

"I do as well," 005 agreed. "009 is quite sensitive and passionate and he appeared very strange, cold and remote."

004 then spoke up, "Well, I think we all agree that we all feel that 009's leaving us was too sudden and hasty to be believed."

007 sighed as he said, "I suppose you're all right."

The door to the kitchen swung open and 006 came out bearing a platter of eggs and pancakes, which he set on the table. "What is all right?"

"Dr. Gilmore, 001, and 003 have reason to believe that 009's in danger and we all agree," 007 informed him.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way. I've had a funny feeling ever since he left yesterday that it just wasn't right. So what are we going to do?"

Dr. Gilmore replied grimly, "We are going to rescue 009 before Black Ghost can do any damage to him. After breakfast, we'll go pay a visit to the house where 009 is residing to investigate the situation more thoroughly."

"Humph! Forget breakfast, let's go now," Jet jumped to his feet and everyone followed as Dr. Gilmore gave the command.

"Everyone to the Dolphin!"

They hurried out leaving the untouched breakfast on the table. . . .

At the house Joe and his friends were sitting around, trading stories about the old days growing up in the orphanage and they all were laughing as the anecdotes flowed back and forth.

"Hey Joe, remember the time we all went into town and water bombed that bully Jake and his buddies with water bombs we made with those baggies we filched from the kitchen," Jan remarked.

Joe grinned in remembrance. "Yeah, I remember. He was always giving us grief, calling us 'nobodies' and it really ticked me off. So me and Scarnose ripped those baggies from the kitchen and filled 'em up with the garden hose."

"Yeah we filled 'em up and then shoved them in Scarnose's big overcoat so nobody'd know what we were doing," Jan added.

Sam snickered, "Yeah then 'Operation Drench the Loser' commenced. The creep never knew what hit him when we ambushed him by the candy store where he hung out. We broke into that abandoned building next door and got 'im from the windows."

Joe threw his head back and laughed as he said, "I laughed so hard, I almost peed my pants. Then he finally figured out it was us and we ran like hell back to the orphanage with Jake and his goons in hot pursuit."

"And I let you guys in the gate then locked it so he couldn't get in," Merry piped up. "He was so mad he swore he was going to kill us all but he never could get us." Her verdant eyes then clouded as she continued, "Until that time at the candy store he tried to--," and she let it drop off, her head lowered.

"Don't think about it, Merry," Jan said comfortingly as the men all hastened to reassure her. "Remember, we didn't let that SOB touch you."

"That's right," Sam said. "Nobody was gonna hurt our little bunny."

Joe put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I really kicked his ass after you told us what he tried to do to you."

"You were something, Shimamura," Jan said. "After Merry came home crying you were so pissed I thought you were gonna kill him."

Joe nodded as he remembered Merry coming home from the candy store, crying with the sleeve of her dress ripped and how furious he was when she told them what Jake had tried to do to her. He had taken off with fire in his eyes and confronted the bully then proceeded to wail on him, using martial arts moves from the karate classes the Father had arranged for the boys at the orphanage. After that, Jake the town bully never bothered them again.

"Yeah, we had to protect our bunny," he commented as Merry blushed.

"Bunny! I haven't heard that in years." She shook her head as she smiled in reminiscence.

"That's what we called you, 'cause of that sorry lookin' brown bunny you used to carry with you everywhere. You never let go of that thing, Merry why?" Jan asked.

She stared off into the distance, her mind a million miles away. "Because it was the last thing my mother gave me before she dumped me off at the orphanage." She grabbed her shoulders and closed in on herself looking like the little lost waif she was back then, her auburn tresses shadowing her face.

A strong feeling of sympathy assailed Joe and he wrapped an arm around her. "At least you had that, Merry. I had nothing from my mother to remember her and my father had split long before I was born."

Sam nodded as he said, "My folks died and I had nobody to take me in so that's why I ended up at the church. It was either that or the street and I was glad to have a bed and three squares a day."

Jan nodded as he said, "My old man was too busy getting drunk to take care of me after my mother left so he dropped me there at the orphanage too."

The lighthearted mood of the group was sobered by the bittersweet trip down memory lane as Sam said hastily, "Let's change the subject. Remember how we all used to talk about when we would finally grow up and get out of that orphanage?"

The other three nodded as Jan said, "Yeah, I wanted to race cars and the Father would let me tinker on that old bucket of bolts station wagon. But I never got anywhere with that"

Sam grinned as he rejoined, "Yeah and I wanted to be an astronaut." He patted his girth and said self-depreciatingly, "But I never could stay on a diet long enough to try for the military."

"So we ended up working at Proto-Ex and test prototype technology for a living," Jan said resignedly. "Well, the pay's good and the benefits are nice, so who are we to complain. We'll get you an application, they could always use another good man."

"Thanks," Joe said. He turned to Merry. "And you work there too?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm a receptionist at their main office building."

Joe grinned as he said, "I'm sure that wasn't your dream, huh?"

"Uh-uh." Merry smiled as she entwined her arm around Joe's. "I always wanted to be two things, a wife and a mother." She gazed into his eyes and he felt a rising unease as Jan and Sam exchanged glances and discreetly left the room. She then shook her head as she continued, "I'm so glad you told me all about what happened to you last night, I'm sure you never thought your life would be the way it is."

Joe gave a short bitter laugh. "You got that right," he admitted.

Merry pressed on. "But to have been turned into a cyborg after being accused of murder. How horrible for you!"

Joe tried to disentangle himself but the girl held fast so he tried to ignore it. "Yeah, it was a real nightmare and it happened out of the blue."

She shook her shimmering auburn head. "Never in a million years would I believe that you could murder the Father. I mean out of all of us, you were closest to him, you spent a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, he was always there for me. Like a real father I felt he was the only one there who really cared about me."

"He wasn't the only one." She placed her other hand on his other arm, causing her face to be inches away. "You know, Jojo I always did have a crush on you." Her sultry voice flowed about him like a breeze and her eyes beckoned to him as she slid her hands slowly up to his shoulders and cradled his face.

Joe's cinnamon eyes flew open as a blush stained his cheeks. "R-really Merry?"

"Uh-huh. Those times we talked alone in the old baptistery were some of my happiest memories. But I was disappointed that we never kissed."

Joe was having mixed emotions, both dismay and desire warred within as her closeness was getting to him more and more. He opened his mouth to speak but she laid a finger on his lips to hush him.

"It's okay, Jojo. We can rectify that now." And she drew closer, his mouth a mere half inch away as the front doorbell rang.

"Y-you'd better get that, maybe Jan or Sam locked themselves out," Joe stammered, his insides in turmoil as he tried to hold her off.

Merry sighed irritated, as she got to her feet and headed to the door. _Whew, saved by the bell_ Joe said to himself as he heaved a sigh of relief and then his face became dumbstruck as he saw who was at the door. He leapt to his feet and rushed over to the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" Merry said politely and then did a double take as she recognized the lovely blonde with the crowd of men behind her.

"Francoise," Joe said in awe as he stared at the sight of his love, the sun turning her hair to newly minted gold as the breeze gently ruffled it causing it to undulate in flaxen waves giving her the appearance of an angel with a golden halo.

"Hello Joe. I hope you don't mind us coming to see you," Francoise said shyly as Jet stepped up.

"Yeah, we thought we'd drop by and say hi," he added cheerfully. "Right, guys?"

"Yep, you can't get rid of us that easily," Albert stated with a grin.

The rest of the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore all smiled as they stood on the stoop and staircase, waiting as Merry stood there, barring the doorway and not making any welcoming gesture.

Francoise decided to take the bull by the horns and spoke in her soft slightly musical voice. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

At the risk of being rude, Merry stepped aside and opened the door for the 00 cyborgs, all clad in their street clothes. They all filed in as Francoise stopped before Joe and much to Merry's chagrin, the French former dancer kissed him on the cheek as she said to him, "We miss you already."

His eyes became infused with warmth as he smiled at her. "I miss you, too."

Merry observed the tender exchange between the two and saw with a sinking heart before her a situation that abruptly changed her plans. She scowled as she closed the door abruptly in annoyance but she planted a bright smile on her face as she turned said in assumed heartiness, "So glad you could come. Please have make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone stepped into the living room as inwardly sighing she followed. . .

NEXT---UNEXPECTED GUESTS


	8. UNEXPECTED GUESTS

__

Author's Note: Okay the team's tracked Joe down but while it appears they are having a pleasant visit, something is definitely not right. Thanks for those reading and especially those reviewing.

UNEXPECTED GUESTS

The cyborgs all took seats in the sunken living room, with 006 and 007 on a settee, 004 and Dr. Gilmore in easy chairs, 005 on the sofa as 004 and 002 stood leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. Dr. Gilmore was cradling 001 as 003 perched on the sofa in the place that Merry had occupied before as Joe resumed his seat, which happened to be beside her.

Merry felt the rise of temper at the inopportune interruption and seeing Francoise sitting in her seat beside Joe just added to it as she took a seat on a small chair near the fireplace. She fell into the role as hostess as she favored the cyborgs with a bright smile.

"Well, it was very nice of you all to drop in to see Jojo."

"Jojo?" Jet said incredulously as he studied the blushing 009. "Is that you, buddy boy?"

Joe stammered as all eyes were trained on him, "W-well, that's what Merry used to call me when we were kids." He snuck a glance at Francoise, embarrassed.

"I think it's cute," 003 said, wanting to ease her beau's discomfort, her tropic eyes smiling at him. She turned on Jet as she added, "I'm sure you had a nickname when you were growing up in your street gang."

Jet became nonplussed, "Feh, yeah but not such a lame one as that."

"And what about the name you go by now?" Albert asked silkily. "Surely that's not the name your parents gave you."

"And what if it is?" Jet said defensively.

"All right that's enough," Dr. Gilmore scolded. "We happen to be guests here and are acting quite rudely."

Francoise offered an apology as she addressed Merry, "Please forgive us, we didn't mean to be impolite."

Merry's eyes were trained on the sight of Joe and Francoise sitting closely, with Joe's arm slung casually across the back of the sofa behind the blonde's slim shoulders and she was momentarily distracted as it appeared that they were too close for her liking.

"Huh?" She pulled her eyes to the aqua ones waiting for a reply. "It's okay, don't worry about it," Merry said as she got to her feet. "I'll get some beverages for us. Joe, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Joe rose and addressed the group. "I'll be right back," he said, his eyes resting on Francoise as he left the room.

The cyborgs all exchanged glances as Francoise murmured to Dr. Gilmore, "Doctor, can 001 pick up anything strange, because I can't see anything."

The scientist asked the infant, "001, do you sense anything peculiar?"

__

Nothing yet but you all will be the first to know if I do

The rest of the cyborgs acknowledged the communication and they all sat wordlessly as the French door on the far side of the room opened and Sam and Jan walked in chatting. They glanced up and froze at the assembly in the living room.

Jan went forward and smiled politely. "Hello there."

Sam was more direct. "Who are all of you?" Then he spied Francoise and stepped forward with an admiring gaze. "I remember you, pretty lady, you were at the café that day with our buddy Shimamura. It's nice to see you again."

The golden haired cyborg smiled cordially and nodded her head. . . .

In the kitchen, Merry was finishing making a pitcher of iced tea as Joe was getting glasses and she remarked, "Your friends visiting is quite a surprise."

"Yeah," he rejoined. "Especially since I didn't tell them where I was going. But I guess they managed to track me down." He was inwardly pleased by that assumption.

"Hmmm. Are they all cyborgs too?" she wanted to know as she stirred the pitcher.

"Yeah. And we've become more then a team, we're like a family. We really care about each other and look after each other."

"Nice," she said disinterestedly. She pinned him with her emerald gaze. "But they were ignoring you, leaving you out of things so if that's so, why did they do that?"

Joe opened his mouth to defend his comrades but the verdant depths of her orbs captivated him and the siren's voice of before spoke again. _They came here out of guilt and pity. They don't care and you need to accept that, it's over. Just send them on their way._

"No, you're wrong!" Joe snapped, turning away from the penetrating orbs. He rubbed his eyes to clear both them and his mind as Merry looked at him, puzzled.

"Something wrong, Jojo?"

Joe stared at the questioning look on Merry's face as he shook his head. "N-no, I was just imagining things." He picked up the tray with the pitcher and glasses. "Let's go out there."

In the living room, Jan and Sam were engaging the 00 cyborgs in conversation with Sam sitting on the coffee table before Francoise with her hands in his. He was addressing her with a bit of ardor lighting his dark eyes and as Joe entered from the kitchen his eyes fell on the two and they narrowed as he slammed the tray down at the nearest table.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he demanded, a scowl on his even features. "Get your hands off her!" The conversation in the room halted as all eyes were focused on the sofa

Sam shot to his feet as he entreated the taller and incensed Joe. "Hey, take it easy, man. I was just being friendly." He held his hands up placatingly.

Merry came over and she asked, "Something wrong?" She glanced at Sam and Francoise her eyes accusing at the French girl who rose gracefully to her feet.

Francoise caught the subtle implication and her own eyes narrowed slightly as she replied evenly, "Nothing at all. I was just talking to Sam and that's all."

Merry's expression softened as she went to Joe's side to offer reassurance. "Relax, Jojo. They were just talking, everything's fine." She wrapped an arm around him and seemed to nuzzle his cheek as she threw a triumphant glance at 003.

002, always the soul of discretion gave a catcall. "Whew, has the temperature in here gotten hotter or what?" He grinned at 009 with a wink.

Joe stood there while the aqua eyes of Francoise pinned him like a spotlight and he was momentarily stunned into inertia with Merry's arms locked around his neck.

Chang cleared his throat to dispel the tense atmosphere. "Well, everyone it's close to dinnertime, suppose I go and create one of my famous feasts."

Merry appeared dubious until Joe joined in enthusiastically, "That sounds great. How about it everybody, let's all have dinner made by our own gourmet Chinese chef."

"Sounds great," Jan said cheerfully. "I love Chinese food."

"Then you're in for a real treat," Albert said. "Nobody cooks like our Chang."

"And since it's my turn to cook tonight, I'll give you a hand," Sam suggested as he went to Chang and accompanied him into the kitchen.

Merry then said with her veneer of cordiality intact, "That's very kind of you all. Let us offer you a before dinner drink." She turned to Joe and requested sweetly, "Would you help me pass them out, Jojo?"

He smiled as he replied, "Sure."

He picked up the tray and they served the iced tea, beginning at the end of the room where Pyunma and Geronimo sat and accepted the refreshment. Then came GB, Albert, and Jet who winked at Joe while the latter ignored him. Then Dr. Gilmore, who had brought the carrier for Ivan laid the baby in there while he graciously accepted and took a sip, smiling in approval. Finally, they approached 003.

Merry took the last glass and handed it to the French former dancer, fighting the urge to "accidentally" drop it in her lap as Francoise took the beverage and thanked her hostess as she and Joe locked eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking a sip and gazing at 009 over the edge of the glass.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he handed the tray to Merry without taking his eyes away from 003. "So how are you?"

"Okay. We all came to see if you were okay, you left so quickly yesterday, we were concerned."

He smiled as he said, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really."

Merry took the cue and put a possessive arm about his trim waist as if to create a definite impression. "Yes indeed, you needn't worry, I'll make sure Jojo is all right. After all we always looked after each other at the orphanage, didn't we?"

"Uh, yeah," Joe said, getting uncomfortable by Merry's actions as Francoise watched with a jaundiced eye.

The door to the kitchen interrupted the potential powderkeg as Sam called out, "Hey Merry, where do you keep all the spices, we can't find anything."

Merry sighed as she excused herself. "Pardon me but I have to go in there before they tear my kitchen apart." She disentangled herself and went into the kitchen to quell the disturbance.

Jan got to his feet as he took over the entertainment duties as he invited the rest of the cyborgs to a tour of the dwelling, ending in the state-of-the-art game room downstairs.

"Sounds good to me," Jet said as Albert and Pyunma nodded.

"I'll go sit on the deck," 005 informed them as he rose and exited through the French doors.

"I think I'll head in the kitchen and give my dear friend a helping hand," GB announced as he headed to the kitchen door. The room was empty save for Dr. Gilmore, 009, 003, and the dozing 001.

Francoise placed her tea down and decided to get proactive. The events of her dream and vision were uppermost in her mind as she addressed Joe.

"Joe, would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked, her eyes beseeching him.

He hesitated, "But I don't want to leave Dr. Gilmore here alone."

Dr. Gilmore said, "I'll just stay here with 001 and enjoy the quiet." He shot an imperceptible yet meaningful glance at 003 and she nodded in understanding as she tried again.

"Come on, Joe. Show me the scenery, it's so beautiful." Her tropic eyes glistened as she smiled at him and per usual he was done in.

"Sure. We'll see you in a bit, Doctor." He took 003's elbow as the two exited through the front door. . . .

Outside, Joe and Francoise strolled down a path that led into the wilderness surrounding the house, words at a loss as each grappled with mixed yet intense emotions. Francoise, always aware of what made Joe tick sensed a conflict in the Japanese youth that made the environs between them unusually awkward.

Joe walked beside Francoise, his hands jammed in his pockets and head down, afraid to make eye contact with her as he was filled with ambivalence, both savoring and dreading her nearness. His heart pounded with trepidation as they walked along sensing a conversation coming that he was also dreading.

On the other hand, Francoise was deep in her own reverie, worry for the man she loved reverberating throughout her being. She felt like she did that time in the Andes and 009 was seemingly mesmerized by the mysterious Ishkik, who with her beauty and song drew him to her. At that time she truly feared losing him until it was discovered that the beautiful siren was actually an android created by Black Ghost to destroy the 00 cyborgs. Like that incident, 003 felt that Joe was being drawn into something that would lead to his destruction and she felt the same sense of urgency that she needed to alert him before it was too late. She strolled alongside Joe words at a loss as she wracked her brain to say something to break the wall of ice between them.

Francoise glanced at the gorgeous surroundings and she commented, "It's really very peaceful and pretty out here, Joe. I can see why you want to live out here."

"Ummm," he grunted as he continued to walk, not breaking his stride.

Francoise sighed and decided to plunge in. "Joe, I wish you would talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Francoise?" Joe asked in a weary tone as they were on a wooded path, away from the house.

She stopped walking and grasped his arm to get his attention. "I want you to talk to me like you used to. From the time you joined us you and I could always could tell each other anything."

Joe turned and looked into the tropic eyes and saw no accusation or demands, just a pained questioning that deserved an answer. His heart pounded as he was torn, the ambivalent emotions engulfing him.

"I'm sorry to have left so abruptly. I know you and the team were kind of surprised."

She responded wryly, "That's putting it mildly. We were shocked, really. You're a part of us, Joe."

"Really?" he said still with his head down avoiding her. "Then why'd you guys cut me off from everything?"

Francoise bit her lip as she searched for a reply to his question. She still held high hopes that the meticulously planned surprise party for him would still take place, regardless of the present strained situation. But her silence drove the wedge between them further as Joe let her off the hook.

"It's okay, Francoise. You don't have to tell me, because it's all moot now. I'm starting fresh with a new life and that's all."

Francoise saw the resolve in his cinnamon eyes and she felt him slipping slowly, but surely away. Her heart constricted as she made another try to reach him as she took hold of his shoulders.

"So you want to forget everything about the 00 cyborg team, huh? Every incident, every battle, everything?" Her eyes were stormy tropic tide pools, maelstroms that he fought being drawn into as her voice lowered in timber. "Even us?"

Those aqua orbs of 003 were hypnotic as always _why is it that a woman's eyes can destroy me quicker and more completely than any weapon Black Ghost has ever tried to use against me? I'm a guy like others that finds the obvious parts of 003 pleasing but when she pins me with those eyes, I'm a goner._

Joe took his hands and placed them on Francoise's slender shoulders. "I could never forget about us." They both leaned in for a kiss when the passionate action was halted by an alto voice calling out to him.

"Joji? Joji, where are you?" Merry's urgent voice called from the direction of the house as Francoise and Joe stepped apart. The auburn haired girl came into view and hurried over to the couple.

"Oh, here you are." She pushed herself between the two, presenting her back to Francoise as she placed her hands on Joe's lean chest. "I didn't see you and was worried about you."

Francoise felt her ire rise as Joe reassured Merry, "You didn't have to worry. We just went for a walk to talk." He smiled at her while the French cyborg inwardly seethed.

"Well, it's time for dinner, your friend made a fantastic meal and I'm sure you're famished so let's head back." She took Joe's hand and pulled him with her, forcing Francoise to trail behind.

As she followed Joe and Merry, Francoise glared at the young woman, her mind filled with all kinds of thoughts at the interruption, both violent and nonviolent but the one uppermost in her mind was that Joe was under some kind of control, one that had Merry pulling the strings. He just seemed totally obedient to her, doing exactly as she requested, no questions asked and so completely unlike him. In addition to top things off, he became oblivious to her, Francoise. In light of their exceptionally close relationship, that in itself disturbed her. She narrowed her eyes as they all got to the house and made their way in for dinner.

The dinner seemed like a typical social get together with the exceptional cuisine being relished as banter and conversation flowed about except for Francoise who sat before her still full plate toying with her meal. She watched across the table as Merry fussed and fawned over Joe, catering to his every whim and bearing witness to the spectacle each mouthful 003 managed to force down stuck in her throat. Her misery intensified when it became apparent that Joe seemed content to do nothing and even appeared to enjoy it.

_It's just like that time in Egypt, just like with Ishkik when he was completely mesmerized. If that android had been human, I would have lost him. And unless we find out what has Joe under the spell, we'll definitely lose him this time, I'll lose him and I can't let that happen, I love him too much._

"Hey, Francoise are you okay?" Jet asked as he saw the disturbed look marring the porcelain visage of the lone female on their team.

She turned to him and pasted a smile on her face to reassure the former street tough. "I'm fine, Jet. Don't worry about me."

He frowned dubiously as he said, "If you say so."

The exchange caught Dr. Gilmore's sharp eyes as he studied 003 carefully and gave her a gesture that she alone caught and nodded imperceptibly in response.

After dinner, they all retired to the huge game room on a lower level of the house where Sam and Jan engaged Jet, Pyunma, GB, and Albert in a friendly tournament of pool. Geronimo and Chang were content to just watch the competition as Dr. Gilmore had taken a seat to both watch the game and Ivan who was dozing. It was toward the wee hours of the morning when the tournament was down to Jet and Pyunma with the winner playing Jan, who was undefeated.

Francoise sat watching as well but it was not the pool tournament that had her undivided attention but the ping pong match going on between Joe and Merry who had isolated themselves from the rest. They were laughing with abandon like children and shared the easy camaraderie of old friends.

Joe set up to serve. "This'll be game point for me, Merry."

"Just come at me, Jojo," she countered. "It won't be easy."

He served the ball and a spirited volley began between them as Joe adeptly hit the ball over the net as Merry returned it, each locked in battle as the game point was the prize. Finally, Merry hit the ball short and Joe rushed up and returned it short before she could get to it. He crowed in triumph as she gave him a sheepish grin as she conceded.

"You win, Jojo. You haven't lost a step, still the best at ping pong," she admitted as she laid her paddle down and came over to him.

"Thanks." He turned and addressed the davenport where Dr. Gilmore and Francoise sat and his eyes fell on her as if waiting for her response. Merry observed this with a slightly strained smile that did not reach her verdant eyes.

"How about playing me, Francoise? I don't think we ever played each other at the beach house."

She demurred shaking her golden head, "I don't know how to play."

He grinned engagingly at her. "I'll be glad to teach you, come on," he said, reaching to grasp her arm but she refused.

"I don't think so," Francoise said, consulting her watch. "It's late."

Joe was persistent. "Please, Francoise?" he beseeched as Merry rolled her eyes.

The blonde cyborg caught the not so subtle gesture and said, "Thanks for asking but I'm really tired, Joe. I think I'll leave and go to bed." She got up and headed out but Joe took hold of her arm, not wanting to see his family leave.

Dr. Gilmore got to his feet as well. "I agree." He addressed all of the cyborgs. "Come along everyone, it's time to go." Everyone grumbled as they all assembled breaking up the game.

Jet complained, "Aw, come on doc. I'm about to win and we still gotta do the rubber game, have a heart."

"Yeah, I'm ready to beat Jet, you can't do this now," Pyunma protested.

Still hanging onto Francoise Joe said brightly, "I have an idea, why don't you all stay here? Tomorrow's Saturday and we could have the whole weekend to hang out. Francoise and Ivan can have my room and all us guys can sack out down here. Sam, Jan and Merry don't mind, do you guys?"

The trio was a bit stunned as they were unprepared for the invasion of nine people for overnight guests but Francoise got them off the hook by graciously yet firmly refusing.

"I think we'll just head to the Dolphin and if you want us to, come back tomorrow." She extracted her arm from Joe's grasp much to his disappointment.

He asked, "The Dolphin's here?"

Gilmore nodded, "We couldn't all fit in the convertible so we flew the Dolphin over. She's parked out in a field nearby so it's best that we retire there in our quarters. Come along everybody." Without another word, they all filed past their former commander and his friends and headed to the door.

Bringing up the rear, Chang stopped and suggested, "I'll even come and make a big breakfast for us all. So we'll see you then." And the entire group opened the door and left. . . .

As soon as they all gathered in the Dolphin, Dr. Gilmore called a meeting.

He asked, "Did anybody else notice that 009 wasn't himself?" They all nodded as their faces bore concerned expressions.

Albert spoke up, "I did. And I noticed that girl Merry never left him alone except before dinner when he was with 003." He addressed her, "Did you get anything from him, 003?"

She shook her head dejectedly, "No I didn't but we were interrupted by you know who."

Jet snorted, "That figures. She was practically feeding him at the dinner table and she was at his side all night. For a minute I thought they were handcuffed together." He chuckled at his own joke until 003 pinned him with a cold aqua glare and he became sheepish.

Gilmore directed, "All right everyone, tomorrow we'll go back and do some investigating. We'll get the three friends of 009's out of the house and get him alone. I'll have 001 and 003 monitor any communications coming out or going in." He yawned loudly and said, "Let's all get some sleep so we can be there bright and early."

"Yes, sir." The group of 00 cyborgs all filed out but as 003 scooped up 001 and made to leave, Gilmore placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"003, I want you to keep yourself on special alert. While we were there, I had a bad feeling and want us to be completely knowledgeable of what is going on." He continued gently, "Don't worry, Francoise we'll get to the bottom of this and have Joe back with us again before anything happens."

She gave him a wan smile as she said, "I hope so, Professor." With shoulders slumped, 003 headed to her quarters. . . .

****

NEXT---BATTLE STATIONS


	9. BATTLE STATIONS

Author's Note: Here's the stage set for the action coming up in the next chapter. I just saw "City of Wind" and made a reference to that episode here as Joe is also being mesmerized, here this time by Merry. I also have Francoise here as the one who will be the chief rescuer so there is a big fight coming up between her and the assassin cyborg disguised as Joe's old friend Merry. Anyone who saw "The Pharaoh's Curse" knows she can fight quite well and believe me, she will here in the next chapter. Thanks to all the readers and the reviewers. BTW sorry if the chapters are long but with all the elements to make sure the chapter is cohesive and not fragmented, that has to be the case.

BATTLE STATIONS

Sleep was elusive that night for Joe Shimamura, formerly Cyborg 009 as he tossed and turned for the umpteenth time, his mind full of the day's events. He sighed and lay on his back, studying the shadows on the ceiling as he pondered his mixed emotions at seeing the team come to him. His mind played back the events of the evening, the dinner and the way he felt torn. Part of him was overjoyed and relieved when Merry opened the door and Francoise and the others were standing there but the strange thing was there was another part that was livid at them. That was puzzling him the most because he never was one to hold grudges, he always believed firmly in the second chance and had looked upon his cyborg comrades as his family and you always forgive your family.

_Or do you?_

Joe sighed deeply as something else gnawed at the base of his head, and that was the increasingly amorous intent of Merry. It was becoming more and more obvious that she had romantic designs on him and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable. After the team left, Joe had bid everyone good night and headed to his room, wanting to rest alone. But Merry had followed him with the purpose of seeing to his comfort and her aggressive advances were doing just the opposite. . . .

**_Flashback:_**

Joe went to his room and wearily sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes and still thinking about his cyborg friends as she entered his room, unbidden and sat closely beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arm about him.

An uneasy feeling swept throughout his being as Joe replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Merry looked dubious as she remarked, "You're asking the impossible, Jojo. I'm always going to worry about you."

Joe turned his head to look at her and she raised her hand to brush his unruly mahogany bangs back from his face, revealing both cinnamon eyes. His eyes widened as she drew in, her lips touching his softly yet with intensity. His head was telling him that this was not the Merry he knew, she had always been shy and sweet the type of girl he preferred, which was why at 13 he had been so infatuated with her. But his body betrayed him as the heat rose as passion began to take over from reason and he responded with enthusiasm. He closed his eyes as a voice told him in a seductive purr to enjoy it so he obeyed until. . .

He opened his eyes and saw it, the picture on his dresser of the Christmas kiss with 003 under the mistletoe and like a bucket of cold water being dashed in his face, reason came back accompanied by guilt. Joe took hold of Merry's shoulders and pushed away, taking a deep breath to collect himself as a pair of aquamarines floated before him.

Merry was dismayed. "Jojo, what's the matter? Why'd you stop?"

Joe rose to his feet and approached the picture on his dresser top. He said over his shoulder, "I think you'd better go, Merry. I'm really tired and want to go to bed."

She smiled as she slid onto the bed as if she were waiting for him, "That's okay with me."

Joe turned and looked directly in her eyes. "I meant ALONE," he said, emphasizing the last word.

Merry looked at him in disbelief, her smile fading. "Jojo, we're adults now, this is natural and we can be together in a very special way."

Joe shook his head as he said firmly, "No, Merry."

Pouting she got up and said pettishly, "Oh, all right. I had no idea you were such a prude." She sauntered over to him and ran her finger over his lips, slowly and sensuously.

He backed away and went to the door to open it. "Good night, Merry," he dismissed her as she strolled out. He closed and locked the door, expelling a deep breath in relief.

End flashback

Joe sighed as he mulled over the feeling that Merry had radically changed as she got older. She was never so bold before and it unnerved him to see her behave that way. He had never been attracted to that type of aggressive girl anyway, preferring the girls who were refined and ladylike, gentle, sensitive souls. . . .

_Like Francoise._

"Francoise," he said softly and with longing as the vision of her came to him in a mental slideshow of all the times they had shared on missions and in down times as they they strolled the beach together sharing secrets and dreams. He had fallen hopelessly in love with the lovely ex-ballerina almost from the time he first rescued her from –0010 and after the assassin's first attack finding her by his side in the lab when he opened his eyes, caring for him and watching over him. All previous thoughts of betrayal and doubt of her fled as his reverie continued.

Joe's eyes stared at the Christmas photo as they became heavy and he finally got drowsy. "Good night, koishii," he said as with a yawn, he drifted off to sleep. . . .

In meantime, the other inhabitants of the mountain ranch house made their way downstairs to the basement past the game room, to a door that led to a subterranean interior room that was behind the actual basement wall. Jan drew a key out and unlocked the heavy oak door. He opened it and let Merry precede him and Sam inside who flipped on the light.

The room was vacant except for a large video screen and a communications board. Jan went over and turned a button and the screen came to life. Dr Monstore's sinister visage filled the room as he spoke to the trio.

"Well my lovelies what have you to report? Black Ghost is quite eager to hear what you have to say."

Merry came forward and spoke first. "Phase One of the mission is accomplished. 009 is here in the house and away from the rest of the 00 cyborgs."

"Excellent," the booming voice of Scarl said. "Divide and conquer is the best way to completely destroy them. What else have you planned?"

Merry began to map out the plan of deceit. . . .

At the Dolphin, 003 found sleep elusive as well as she thought of the way Joe had acted within the circle of his old friends and especially Merry. She felt the hollow, empty feeling as she did the time 007, 004, 005, herself and 009 were in the Andes. He had been so drawn and affectionate toward Ishkik and he was so hypnotized by her song and seeming helplessness that he protected the tragic siren first, forgetting everything else including her, Francoise. She was so hurt, that as soon as they all were back on the Dolphin, she made it a point to avoid him and he determined to seek her out.

**_Flashback:_**

The Dolphin was off and so a few of the team members left the bridge and dispersed as 008 piloted the craft, satisfied to leave the navigation in his very capable hands. The atmosphere upon their liftoff was thick with tension as the rest of the cyborgs saw the manner of 003 who appearing wan immediately left and went to her quarters, claiming to Dr. Gilmore that she was not feeling well. She made her exit and Dr. Gilmore followed her.

004 watched her figure disappear and turned to 009. "What's wrong with 003?"

Joe too watched her retreating form as he felt the chill in her aftermath. He bit his lip as he said woodenly, "I think it might be about what happened at the pyramid. I'll go talk to her."

"It might be even more than that. She was having trouble using her powers, like something had blocked her."

"I know. She told me and I was worried about her."

Albert continued, "And then when she saw the corpses of the archeological team, well you know our 003." He shrugged as his ice blue eyes bore into the Japanese youth.

Joe nodded, acknowledging her sensitivity and sweet compassion, one of the many things he loved so much about her, "She was upset by that."

"Among other things." Albert said significantly. He then nodded as he asked, "And how about you, how are you doing after all that? That princess really had you snowed, my friend."

Joe sighed as he thought about Ishkik and the way she drew him to her to rescue and protect her and said dourly, "I'll live. I'm just more concerned about 003 right now. I'll see you later." He turned and made his way to the part of the Dolphin that housed their personal sleeping quarters.

In her quarters, Francoise lay curled up on her bunk as she held her temples, the pain keeping her from seeing now gone. Dr. Gilmore had followed her and checked her over, finding everything in perfect working order and had just left, prescribing rest for her. The pain she was still feeling however was emotional as she closed her eyes and thought back to when she saw into the place that the bodies of the captured archeologists were held. Her thoughts then went to the way 009 was so mesmerized by that woman that turned out to be an android, a robot. The way he had protected her and cared for her sat in 003's heart like a cold lingering ache that refused to go away and tears began to form in her tropic eyes.

A soft knock on the panel door startled her as she sat up and on the edge of the bunk. "W-who is it?" she asked shakily.

"It's me Francoise, Joe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, 009."

A sharp pang shuddered in his heart at her rejection. "Please, can I come in, 003? I-I have to see you. Please, won't you let me in?"

Francoise dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she sighed and gave in. "Come in." she said coolly as the door slid open and admitted the tall cyborg commander, who approached her hesitantly.

He smiled shyly at her, his head lowered and his eyes contrite as he said, "Hi."

She nodded, still avoiding him. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"I really don't feel like talking, Joe."

Joe pleaded with his wide cinnamon eyes. "Please, Francoise?"

She looked up at him, the hurt evident in her tropic orbs. "What is there to talk about?"

"Can I sit down?"

She shrugged as she scooted over and he sat beside her awkward and trying to reach her. "I was worried about you. The abrupt way you left as soon as we got back to the Dolphin just wasn't like you."

Francoise sniffed, "I'm surprised you even noticed. Or cared."

Joe felt like a knife went through him at her words. He murmured, "Of course I care. I care deeply about everything having to do with you."

She shrugged again as if he were saying something hard to believe. "You didn't act like it when we were nearly crushed by that Gold Robot. Your first concern was her."

The way she said "her" referring to Ishkik with a tinge of resentment made everything quite clear. Joe sighed as his earlier assumption was proved to be true. He spoke softly, "What would you expect me to do? We're supposed to protect those in trouble and at the time that's what I thought she was, a beautiful woman in trouble." He placed his hand on hers. "I was doing what we are called to do."

"But she was a machine, an android. She was specifically calling to you to entrap you," Francoise pointed out.

"We don't know that to be true." Joe insisted, "We all are machines too. Does that mean that she didn't have feelings? We all have feelings, emotions that are both a blessing and a curse. Didn't the machine, the computer Sphinx fall in love with you?"

She lowered her head. "Yes, but it was different. Sphinx abducted me and I was powerless to do anything. This was different, she was luring you like she lured those archeologists and tried to ensnare you by drawing your heart."

Joe turned and studied the carpet on the floor of 003's quarters, her words hitting him like arrows piercing his heart. The pain was made more intense because she was right, Ishkik had him dazzled and had invaded his tender heart with her tale of woe. And then the others had found that there was the captive archeological team that had been killed and had been her prisoners.

"You're right. She did draw me in as she told me of her loneliness and I felt a sympathy for her." He sighed as he admitted, "A woman's tears always manage to destroy me."

There was a silence between them as the words stood like a barrier, a deep chasm separating them even though they were only inches apart. Joe fought the sense of hopelessness that was sweeping through him and nearly got up to leave but something else was urging him to stay.

He tried again as he added, "I just wanted to help her. When I was growing up all alone except for the Father, nobody was there to help me. That's why I accepted being a cyborg, to help others." He squeezed her hand. "You did too."

Francoise cringed as she still remembered him so attentive to the other woman and pulled away at his touch. "I know. You have a compassionate, caring nature so it's to be expected." She grasped her shoulders as she continued, "But as a woman, it hurt to see you more concerned about another woman then you were of me. At the same time, my powers were being blocked and I thought like I would lose them, and that made me feel even more useless."

With those words, Joe then realized that the past mission had really taken its toll on 003 in many ways. He gazed at the delicately lovely profile and saw a crystalline rivulet tracing its way down past her thick brush of lashes as Francoise continued averting her gaze. His heart constricted as he longed to take his hand and brush her tear away but her soft little girl voice suspended him as she went on.

"There's a part of me that's still a woman too and I want to feel like a woman. Sometimes as a cyborg, I find it so impossible to think that I'm nothing more than a freak, a re-fabricated conglomeration of flesh and machinery so much so that I feel like anything but a woman. But you're right, that woman was beautiful and seeing you so smitten made me feel even more unattractive then I already do."

Joe was speechless as he sat there hearing the beautiful ballerina say words that were so ludicrous they would make him laugh if not for the gravity of the environment and her tears. He wrapped his arm around Francoise's tiny waist and pulled her to him tightly, encircling her with his other arm and cradling her soft golden head against his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I would never, ever hurt you, for anything. She did have me mesmerized and I did want to protect her. But please believe me when I say this, I would always protect you with my life. I would be nothing without you, helpless and hopeless." He took her chin in his hand gently and raised her head to look into her watery aqua orbs. "I told you how I reacted when I thought Sphinx had destroyed you and how I felt."

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Then let me elaborate. When that robot that looked so much like you ran away from me, I still thought it was you running away from me and I wanted to follow you to find out why, but you told me to stay away. That hurt and confused me but when I saw you blown up right before my eyes, it was like my heart exploded. The pain I felt thinking that I'd lost you forever was too much to bear and I collapsed." 009's cinnamon eyes were earnest as they met the tropic ones gazing at him. "I never want to feel pain like that again."

"Oh Joe," Francoise said.

Joe continued as he gently stroked her hair. "When I first came to the team, I saw how you reached out and cared for me. I hadn't had that kind of care shown to me before."

Francoise sniffled as she responded, "The way you protected me when 0010 tried to kill me, I was determined to see you well again."

"Then know this." He tightened his hold on her. "I'll always protect you. You are so important to me, please believe that."

She nodded as she reached up to kiss him, all things forgiven and forgotten.

End flashback

Francoise sighed as she turned over and again tried to sleep. She then gasped and shot bolt upright in the bed, startled as her extra sensitive vision focused on the view of Joe's three friends and her hearing picked up the chilling words. . . .

"…so he's been under the thought scrambling device but is fighting it, huh? Well, just increase the power so he can't be influenced by his emotions. That fool Gilmore bungled the design with those renegades by allowing them to hang onto their human emotions, saying that would make them better. Well, he too shall discover the folly of his ways."

That's Scarl! Francoise said to herself. _I knew he was somehow behind this!_

Did you hear that, 003? Ivan communicated to her from his bassinet.

Yes I did, 001. Shh, there's more.

Merry smiled a feline grin. "I just did. I'll make sure he forgets all about the 00 cyborg team."

Jan said, "But they are here. They came tonight and are planning to come again tomorrow. What should we do?"

Scarl answered, "Just keep lulling them into a sense of false security. Then signal me and I'll send my troops to help you annihilate them. In the meantime just keep acting the perfect hosts."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"And Merry, you work on 009. Make sure he's completely besotted and then when the time is right…destroy him!"

She smiled in malicious pleasure. "Leave him to me."

Francoise was furious as she yanked her boots on than jumped to her feet. _Over my dead body, Merry! I'll be damned before I allow you to destroy Joe. Before you even have a chance I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands! _She went to the bassinet and lifted the baby up. "Come on, 001. We have to tell Professor Gilmore and the team."

003 rushed to the closed study door that housed the scientist when he was on the Dolphin with them. Balancing 001 with a deft hand she rapped on the door with the other urgently.

"Dr. Gilmore! Dr. Gilmore, please open the door!"

The panel slid open and a sleepy Gilmore met Francoise, in pajamas and yawning. "What is the matter. 003? It's quite late." He saw the distraught look on the lovely features and immediately became alert. "Did you see something?"

She nodded as she said in a panicked manner. "I saw and heard. Black Ghost is planning to destroy 009 and is using his friends to do his dirty work. We have to go and rescue him!"

001 added telepathically _I heard too. There's no time to waste_

Gilmore pushed the alarm and in minutes the rest of the team emerged from their quarters and hurried to where the professor and Francoise were gathered.

"Everyone to the bridge immediately! We have to get prepared to rescue 009 and for a formidable battle with our old nemesis, Black Ghost."

"Yes, sir!" And they sprinted to the bridge as Gilmore quickly dressed to join them. . .

* * *

The sun rose blood red, a ominous harbinger of the day to come as Joe finished getting dressed and headed to the dining room where Sam, Jan and Merry sat sipping juice. Merry smiled as she spotted him. 

"Good morning, Jojo," she said warmly as she gestured to the empty chair beside her. "Come sit with us. We want to talk to you."

Joe acquiesced as he glanced around with a slight frown. "How come everybody's here so early? What's up?"

The trio exchanged glances as Merry took a deep breath and plunged forward. "We were wondering that about you. After seeing your friends last night, you seemed a bit detached when you went to bed last night."

Joe blinked in amazement. "I was?"

Jan nodded and Sam replied, "Uh-huh. And you seemed a bit touchy about me talking to Francoise. Didn't you break up with her when you left them and moved here?"

Joe looked confused, his mind whirling as he nodded dumbly. "I-I—," he stammered but Merry took his hand in both of hers.

"You weren't yourself after they left, Jojo. We all discussed it and figured that it would be best if you told them that you didn't want to see them anymore." Her verdant orbs studied him, hypnotizing him again.

"That's right, Joe. It's really for your own good. You need closure, buddy or you can't move on." Jan said but Joe did not hear him, all he was aware of was deep forest pool eyes captivating him. Jan tossed his head at Sam and the two men left discreetly as Merry worked her spell.

A tear formed in her verdant orbs as she continued to grasp 009's hand and she rose, pulling him up with her. "Come with me, Jojo. There's a place in the woods I want to show you. It's beautiful and it could be 'our place' here, like the old baptistery was at the orphanage."

"Okay," he said, entranced. . . .

NEXT----BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

**__**


	10. BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

Author's Note: Okay here the rescue is on and the cyborgs are on the move. I promised a fight between Francoise and Merry and there will be but not to the extent I planned due to the fact that Merry is a developed cyborg assassin and therefore much more powerful. But take heart, Merry does get hers, courtesy of someone else. So read on. Thanks once again for all those reading and all my wonderful reviewers, and to Pupkid the flashback in the previous chapter was my follow up on "City of Wind"

**BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH**

Over on the Dolphin, a strategy meeting was taking place amidships as 004 and Dr. Gilmore mapped out the plan, each members' face set with grim determination, the objective clear…get their commander and friend 009 back. 003 had more at stake, she saw the situation as the saving of her very being, for 009 was the sole possessor of her heart. He had become her life and his rescue was vital to her existence.

GB saw the glint in the French dancer's tropic eyes and said sotto voce to her, "Fear not, my lady. We will bring our noble prince back posthaste."

She awarded his effusive but sweet comment with a tremulous smile.

004 cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, we now know that 009 has been lured here by Black Ghost, his aim clear…to destroy him and subsequently, us."

"Humph!" 002 grunted. "Nothing new there. So let's go and get 'im."

Gilmore scolded, "Not so fast, 002. The device Scarl is using to entrap 009 is blocking out his ability to stay connected with us through his mind and emotions. We must neutralize its effect on him or they will succeed."

"How will we do that?" questioned Pyunma.

Gilmore held up a small device that looked like a digital timer, but had a set of buttons across the bottom. "Last night at the house, 001 picked up some ultra high frequency waves that indicated Black Ghost's involvement. So upon returning to the Dolphin, I developed this wave scrambling device that can shield you all from falling under the same influence and restore 009's facilities. Once we've done that, he will rejoin us and we can defeat these assassins."

"Assassins? But they're 009's old friends," protested Chang.

"006, I heard them and saw them," 003 said softly. "They were communicating with Scarl and they are his assassins which means in all likelihood they are cyborgs like us."

"And they tried to lull us into a sense of false security last night," Jet interjected. He slammed his fist down on the bench in fury. "Damn them!" Then his chocolate eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Hey do you guys remember a few months ago? 009's friends were also used by Black Ghost to try to destroy us and they were blown up in the explosion at their beach house. How is it that they miraculously came back to life?"

Nobody had an answer. Then after pondering that, Gilmore spoke. "My only conclusion is that Black Ghost fabricated these new assassins using the same information from 009's past once again and the fact that the three originally were closest to 009 during his childhood and therefore used that to gain his trust and lure him into a trap."

"But he saw the other assassins that died in the explosion and believed they were his friends," 002 was persistent. "Why would he buy these people as his friends?"

"I believe I can answer that," 003 said in a forlorn tone. "009 is very sensitive and he thought they were his friends because they reached out to him and convinced him. In his recent state of mind, because we had been so secretive around him he figured we were withdrawing from him he was quick to respond to people that he had trusted and cared for because the others he had trusted; us, he thought had betrayed him."

006 said, "But we were just planning his surprise party."

"I know but he had been in a blue mood lately, thinking about the Father and what happened. He still feels terrible about what happened and our avoiding him just added to the problem."

005 asked quietly, "Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words but I could see it in his manner. When he was packing, he was torn between leaving and staying with us and I could tell he was acting out of hurt," Francoise replied, her own eyes welling up. Then she added waspishly in a show of Gallic temper, "I had almost reached through to him and then that slut Merry showed up and had him play right into her hand."

"003, I'm shocked! A fine lady like yourself using such vulgar language." 007 said in mock horror as the rest of the team chuckled, expelling the tense atmosphere and 003 blushed, shamed by her own outburst.

"I call them as I see them," she said, tossing her head as the men continued to be amused.

"All right then," 004 said, restoring order. "Let's get back to business. We'll surround the house at a radius of about a mile and a half and slowly approach the house. We'll then sneak inside and surprise them and get 009 back. 003 you stay here with Dr. Gilmore and 001."

Francoise bristled and slammed her hands on the panel they were gathered around. "NO WAY!" she cried her eyes boring into Albert, her passionate rebuttal stunning him. "I'll be damned if you're going to leave me out of this, 004. I'm going with you all."

"The lady has spoken," 006 piped up. All the men nodded, not liking it but having no choice, they accepted her declaration.

"Very well, 003." Having no other alternative Albert too acquiesced and then ordered, "Let's move out. . . ."

Outside, the 00 cyborgs all gathered as 004 gave out assignments. He sent 007, 006, and 005 to the house to stake out the dwelling.

"I want you to keep in contact with me through telepathy. The anti-scrambling device Professor Gilmore gave me is activated and the lines of communication between us is open." He patted the device.

"002, 008, and 003 we'll be scouting the perimeter of the woods surrounding the premises. 002 and 008 you two take the south and west, me and 003 will take the north and east and head out to a ten kilometer radius. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up so 004 nodded and concluded, "Fine. We'll all rendezvous here at the Dolphin in about an hour unless we spot something. Remember to stay in touch and be careful. Now let's go."

The team scattered as they headed off in their assignments. 004 spoke to 008 and 002, "Okay guys, go ahead and keep me posted."

"Will do," 002 said to Albert then turned to 008. "Let's head out, 008."

"Affirmative." And they both set out.

003 turned and was about to do the same but she was detained by a hand on her shoulder. "Not so fast, leibchen. I want you to promise me something," 004 said.

Francoise regarded him with an impatient look. "What?"

Albert continued, "If you see anything promise me you won't try to play hero and tackle these assassins by yourself. Listen to your head, not your heart."

003 sighed in exasperation. Sometimes the men's excessive well-meaning attempts to protect her from harm were annoying to say the least. "004, contrary to everyone's beliefs I _can_ take care of myself and carry out an assignment. I'm a cyborg too, remember?"

004 nodded and scowling, opened his mouth to speak but she pressed on, "I did disable the virus bomb in Egypt, you know."

"Yes, and you very nearly fell to your death. If 009 hadn't accelerated out to catch you, you'd have been a goner." He softened his expression. "Francoise, I know that you're motivated by your love for 009 and I just want to be sure that you keep a cool head. Or Black Ghost will succeed in his quest to destroy at least the two of you."

003 saw the concern in the ice blue depths of his eyes. She laid a hand on his chest reassuring him. "I know and I will be very careful, I promise. So trust me."

"Okay. I'll take you at your word. But if you don't keep your promise, the next time you'll stay back in the Dolphin even if I have to hog-tie you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." And she sprinted off as 004 went in the opposite direction. . . .

Off into a small clearing about five kilometers to the east-northeast Merry led Joe to a semi secluded area, surrounded by bushes that assured privacy. She sat on a flat rock and patted the place beside her, inviting him to join her. Against his better judgment, he did as she bade.

"Jojo," she began in a husky purr. "I've been thinking about you a lot since that day we saw you at that café."

Joe was fraught with ambivalence and fought a faint but rising sense of unease as he remarked, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." She began to massage his shoulders, and he suddenly felt the slight discomfort fade as a sense of numb detachment along with a pleasurable tingle overcame him. Joe closed his eyes and began to savor the rhythmic stroking as Merry continued to murmur softly in his ear, hypnotizing him. . . .

"I missed you so much all these months after seeing you again."

"You did, huh?" 009 smiled his sweet smile.

"Uh-huh." She began to plant soft kisses on his neck and cheek as her hair tickled his skin, sending jolts through him like electricity.

"Forget about everything, Jojo. Stay by my side and don't leave me," she murmured as her voice and eyes worked in tandem to tantalize 009, blanking out all other thoughts.

Meanwhile, 003 was making her way stealthily through the thick brush and noticed the sky lowering, the clouds becoming gray and ominous. A faint peal of thunder sounded in the distance and she became concerned.

_Great, now the weather's going against us. I'd better hurry up so I can meet with the rest of the team before the storm comes. _She pushed her way out into a clearing and came to a stop when she spotted two figures, close together and with a pang she recognized both. Joe and Merry were sitting there close together and Francoise felt a chill inside her heart as she saw Merry's tender ministrations and Joe's serene expression.

Well, looks like this is where I came in 003 said in disgust to herself. Her temper rose and her hands balled into fists as she watched the affectionate actions and crept closer, her objective clear as she totally forgot 004's admonition to her. From her vantagepoint 003 felt her heart constrict again as like with Ishkik she sensed 009 slipping away. With a determined glint in her tropic eyes, she inched forward.

Sorry 004, but I'll be damned if I let that witch take his life. He's mine and I won't let her have him. 003 vowed fiercely as she grasped her blaster and got behind them in position to ambush. . .

At the same time, 007, 006, and 005 came to the outside of the house and hid themselves in the bushes along the sides, peering into the dwelling and seeing it appeared for the most part, deserted.

007 turned to his comrades. "Well, looks like nobody's home but looks can be deceiving, especially if Black Ghost is orchestrating this."

005 nodded, "We need to determine what exactly is happening. My instincts are telling me that 009 is in clear and immediate danger."

"My sentiments exactly." 007 pushed his bellybutton and morphed into a gray field mouse and squeaked, "I'll head inside and take a look around, then I'll come back to report."

006 reminded him, "Be careful, 007. Make sure you don't get caught yourself."

007 scoffed, "Not to worry. I doubt if there's any Greek god hippos in there." He referred to the mission on Mythos Island. "And from what I saw last night, they don't have a cat."

"That's so," 005 intoned. "But there are such things as mousetraps, especially in a house this deep in the woods."

"Fear not my friends. I will return unscathed and with information as to where our missing leader is." And with those words, he scurried off.

006 sighed as he said to 005, "We'd better just lay low and wait for him."

005 nodded as they both crouched in the bush, concealing themselves. . . .

Out in the woods, 003 was about 25 feet from where Joe and Merry sat and she pitched her ears to hear the softly spoken words between them. Her heart gave a lurch when she heard 009 use the same tender tone with Merry that he had used many times with her.

"Merry," Joe said as if in another world. "Thank you for caring for me so much. You're still a special girl, bunny."

"And you're a very special man, Jojo." Merry's eyes were forest pools drawing him like a siren's song, the Lorelei luring him to his death.

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close, her hands resting on his chest sliding slowly up to his shoulder. She edged toward the tiny device lodged on his nape beneath his mahogany mane and as her fingers lit on it to activate the destruction device a soft firm voice sounded and a click of a weapon cocked interrupted her.

"Let go of him or I'll blast you to nothing," snapped Francoise, her eyes aqua slits as she leveled the ray gun at Merry. A wind blew her golden tresses and they danced about behind her as she stood there in livid glory, looking savagely beautiful.

Both Joe and Merry got to their feet as Joe stared at the French cyborg and his heart began to pound at the sight of the one who truly owned it. But he was beset with conflicting emotions as he tried to discern Francoise's hostility. "003, why are you doing this?" he asked, honestly perplexed.

"Joe," she said quietly as her expression softened. "Are you okay? What did she do to you?"

He looked at her blankly. "Do to me? What do you mean?"

"She's delusional." Merry glared at Francoise as she retorted, "I've done nothing but care for him which is more than what you've done!"

"How dare you!" Francoise said, eyes flashing. "I'm on to you and your plan to destroy Joe and I'm here to tell you that there's about a snowball's chance in hell that I'll let you do it. So prepare yourself!" And she aimed the blaster at the assassin.

"003!" Joe yelled over the wind but to no avail as the battle line was drawn.

Merry pushed him aside as she faced her adversary squarely and snarled, "You really think that toy gun of yours will affect me? You're a fool, 003!" She tossed her head back and laughed as a flash of lightning engulfed them turning them into three silhouettes against the pink flash. . . .

The crash of thunder rumbled outside and rattled the windows of the house as 007 in the form a mouse scampered into the game room and stopped to perk his head up and listen.

"Man, this is one time I wish I had 003's abilities to hear and see everything," he lamented as he leaned in and heard nothing but total silence. He then scooted over to a far wall and brightened as he heard some faint muffled sounds like talking.

"Hmmm, sounds like there's somebody behind this wall." He glanced around and saw the hole for the heater vent and scooted over to jump in.

"Here goes nothing." And he slid down through the vent, scurrying down the long aluminum pipe until he reached another vent where the voices were louder. 007 made his way to the vent grate and peered in at 009's childhood buddies Jan and Sam, clad in the royal blue jumpsuits that were regulation Black Ghost uniforms. They were sitting before a control board and screen and as they spoke, the black skull appeared and the unmistakable bass of Scarl boomed and echoed in the room.

"I hope there is good news, there better be for me to tolerate this interruption."

Sam saluted as he replied, "The mission is nearly complete, Black Ghost."

"So are you saying that destruction of prototype Cyborg 009 is imminent?"

"Yes sir. Merry is carrying out the task now as we speak. And the other 00 cyborgs have yet to return."

"Yes, Monstore informed me that they dropped in on you last evening and are nearby. The two of you go out and head toward the Dolphin and I will send a troop of men to assist with their capture. Then when they are all rounded up, contact me. I want to be present to witness you three as you carry out their destruction."

"Yes sir," both said in unison as the screen went black.

Bingo! We KNEW it was Black Ghost 007 was exultant. _We have a winner, now I better get back to 006 and 005 then contact the others. _A crash of thunder sounded and reverberated in the aluminum vent. _Sounds like quite a storm out there, I hope everyone's all right. . . ._

Out by the Dolphin 002 and 008 met up with 004 who was approaching from the north. They congregated as the lightning flashed about them.

"Whoo this is some storm blowin' up," 002 commented as he cast an uneasy eye to the sky.

Pyunma nodded as he inquired of Albert, "Any luck finding anything?"

004 shook his head. "Nothing from what I saw." He glanced around and frowned as he noticed one of their team missing. "Anybody see 003 come back?"

002 narrowed his eyes and stated, "We thought she was with you."

004 shook his head. "We split up and went looking around." He pounded his fist in his palm. "Damnit, I told her t stay in touch, we gotta go looking for her."

"She hasn't kept in touch telepathically?" 008 asked.

"No," Albert said flatly. "I have a feeling she found 009 and decided to handle things alone so enough chit chat, let's go." And the three of then took off in a dead sprint toward the east. . . .

In the clearing, there was a textbook standoff with Merry and 003 and with 009 still under the mental limbo that the scrambler had him under. He watched, strangely detached as the two female cyborgs squared off, ready to do battle as the lightning flashes became frequent and strobed about them.

_Merry's going to fight Francoise? She never was much of a fighter, something's not right. What the hell's going on?_ "Huh?"

Francoise fired her blaster at Merry but she ducked and then to 009's surprise she accelerated and the ray pulverized the rock behind her.

"You really have no idea what you're up against," Merry snapped. "Why don't you just give up now and save us both some time. You're going to die soon, anyway."

"If I do I'm taking you with me!" Francoise railed as she took aim again but Merry easily dodged it by accelerating. _Merde, she's got an accelerator! _003 said to herself.

Another flash of lightning lit up the clearing and the energy surged into Merry as she became infused with an eerie glow, her eyes green fire. She laughed again then said scornfully, "Little cyborg, prepare to meet your demise!" She then raised her hand and a ball of blue white energy appeared as she flung her arm toward 003 and hurled the ball of energy at her.

The bolt hit Francoise at point blank range and she screamed as her slender body arced and was suspended, shuddering with the immense shock, her head thrown back in sheer agony. But the sight of his beloved in such terrifying pain acted as a wedge to crack his mental and emotional block as 009's eyes widened in horror.

_"003!" _he screamed as he whirled and saw the assassin smirking. _How dare she! _His body began quaking with rage and he swung his right leg in all his strength behind it with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent Merry to the ground, stunned.

"Acceleration!" He then clicked his tooth and rushed to 003 who was writhing in agony. Joe knelt by her and ignoring the electrical arcs dancing about her, cradled her still form in his arms. "Francoise, koishii, speak to me, please." he cried.

Meanwhile Merry moaned and rose slowly, her head still spinning from Joe's blow and she shook it to try to clear it. She staggered to her feet, trying to focus on the two 00 cyborgs on the ground. With a cruel smirk she raised her arm to act as a lightning rod and a bolt flowed into her, powering her up for another assault as another orb of electricity formed.

"How sweet," she mocked as she prepared for the next attack. "Now die together!" And as she made to shoot the ball, three simultaneous rays of laser energy hit her causing her to shriek.

"AHHH!" Merry wailed as 004, 002 and 008 came rushing into the clearing, firing their blasters at full power at the assassin. She shuddered at the onslaught of the laser causing a meltdown of her circuitry and she exploded, sending both flesh and machinery in a macabre shower of shrapnel.

"Bullseye!" Jet crowed as he, Pyunma, and Albert all came to where their comrades were. They encircled the two and gazed down in concern.

009's eyes were filled with tears as he kept murmuring to 003, patting her cheeks to try to bring her around. "Please talk to me, 003, please!" he said as he lowered his head and laid it on her still chest sobbing. "After all this I can't lose you!"

Don't fret 009 001 telepathically communicated solace to the distraught cyborg. _003 will be fine, I sent a force field around her to shield her before the attack but I couldn't completely protect her. Just get her back on the Dolphin ASAP so Dr. Gilmore can treat her._

The other three cyborgs had heard the psychic infant's message and 004 placed his hand on 009's slumped shoulder. "C'mon my friend, let's get her back to the Dolphin." He rose and 009 scooped up the unconscious 003 and followed suit.

As they made their way to the Dolphin through the waning storm, 008 commented, "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

"Where are they?" 009 asked.

"They were to search the house but we've yet to hear from them, I hope they're all right," 004 said with a touch of worry.

002 and 008 nodded. "Uh-huh. . ."

In the house, Jan and Sam were checking their weapons, high power blasters that they were readying for the battle as Jan noticed that it had been some time since they had heard from Merry.

"I'm worried, Sam. Merry should've been done taking care of Shimamura and back by now."

Sam scoffed, "It's probably taking longer then she thought. And with the way she's been hanging on him, she's probably dragging it out so she can have some fun with him." He grinned lasciviously as he added, "Maybe I can do the same with Francoise when we nab the others."

Jan nodded and said, "Let's head over to the clearing and see for ourselves." He picked up the communicator and made to push the button. "I'll signal Black Ghost to send reinforcements."

A deep bass growl interrupted him accompanied by three clicks as blasters were cocked. "Freeze and drop your weapons, now!"

Startled, Jan and Sam turned around and saw the gargantuan figure of 005 flanked by 006 and 007 all scowling as they aimed their blaster at the pair. They froze in place, their eyes fixed on the enormous Native American still holding their blasters.

"I said drop them!" 005 barked.

006 chuckled as he said, "I think they took your first order too seriously. They're like statues."

"I suggest you don't move," 007 said silkily as he and 006 came and relieved the pair of their weapons. "Our friend has a tendency to break one's bones if he isn't immediately obeyed."

006 grabbed Sam while 007 grasped Jan by the arm. 005 covered them with his weapon and ordered brusquely, "Okay, now move!" The captive would be assassins meekly complied as the cyborgs hustled them out. . . .

On the Dolphin, Dr Gilmore met the returning 002, 004, 008 and 009 carrying the lifeless form of 003. He hustled them down to the infirmary laboratory and Joe laid her gently on the examining platform as Gilmore pushed him out protesting.

The door to the room closed as the men all gathered quietly outside, surrounding the forlorn 009.

"Don't worry, 009. Dr Gilmore will get her to come around. 001 saved her life so be thankful for that," Albert reassured him.

"Yeah she'll be fine," 002 seconded.

"We got you back, that's the important thing," Pyunma said. "Have faith in 001's abilities and Dr. Gilmore's skill, 003 will be all right."

"He's right. Good to have you back, buddy," Jet said, patting Joe on the back as he turned and headed up to the bridge.

"Ditto," 008 said as he followed Jet.

Albert then turned to 009 and did something very unexpected. He embraced the Japanese youth like a long lost son. "Welcome home, 009."

Overcome by worry and stress of the past two days happenings Joe broke down at the heartfelt statement and openly wept in Albert's arms. 004 comforted the distressed cyborg leader for an indeterminate time until the lab door finally opened and Dr. Gilmore stepped out. He addressed the tall young man that turned and waited anxiously for news.

"003 is awake and asking for you, 009."

Joe needed no further prompting and he rushed into the lab as Albert and Gilmore exchanged knowing glances. . . .

**NEXT---EPILOGUE---SURPRISE 009!**

__


	11. EPILOGUE SURPRISE 009!

__

Author's Note: Well here's the end of the story. And because the birthday party's in it, I gave this chapter a double portion of fluff (what birthday cake would be without it)! And I hope you enjoy it.

EPILOGUE---SURPRISE 009!

__

Sunset, my favorite time of day 009 mused as he took a deep breath of the salty sea spray strolling along the shore holding 003's hand. They were taking a walk after discovering that everybody else in the beach house had suddenly disappeared except for the two of them. Upon that discovery, Francoise had suggested a walk on the beach. They walked along, bathed in the golden glory of the dying day.

Joe turned his attention on the lovely blonde girl beside him and silently gave thanks that she had survived her ordeal with Merry relatively unscathed although he was still very solicitous and protective of her, wanting to be sure she was fully recovered. He squeezed her hand and she turned and awarded him with one of her sweetly dazzling smiles.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Joe," she replied. "Stop worrying."

"You're asking the impossible, tenshi. I'm always going to worry about you," Joe said with an engaging smile as he pulled her closer. "I very nearly lost you so can you blame me?"

Francoise shook her golden head. "No, because I feel the same way. I very nearly lost _you_." She reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek and anticipating her move, Joe turned to meet her lips with his for a more passionate response as his arms encircled her and drew her in. She eagerly snaked her own arms up and under his sinewy arms, encompassing his leanly muscled torso.

After a period of several tender minutes they pulled apart and Joe said, "You sure recovered in record time. I thought it would take at least a week. That was quite a jolt she gave you."

"Uh-uh," Francoise agreed. "But thank heaven for 001 and his abilities. If not for his psychic field, she'd have finished me." She smiled and reached up to brush his unruly mahogany bangs back as he lowered his head with a frown at her grim statement. "But I have no regrets, I was never, ever going to let her succeed in taking you away from me. I'll never let anyone ever hurt you, Joe."

He held her tightly, her sweet words touching him deeply as he said, his voice thick with emotion, "I love you, Francoise. With all my heart and everything in me."

"I love you too. And another reason I had to get better was to wish you a Happy Birthday." She gave him an impish grin as she said, "I remembered today is your birthday."

Joe gave a bashful shrug as he said, "That doesn't matter to me, I told you my birthday is no big deal. Besides, there's no other way I'd rather celebrate it then like this, with you." He reached and cupped her porcelain visage with his hands and drew her in for another long kiss and then when he broke apart he said mischievously, "That tastes better than any birthday cake I can think of."

"Oh you!" Francoise giggled as she slapped at his chest playfully and then spied her wristwatch. Her aqua eyes flew open in alarm. "Oh no!"

Joe was immediately concerned as he grasped her shoulders. "What is it, koishii? Are you feeling sick again? Damn, I knew you needed more rest, I never should have taken us this far from the house." He frowned as he noticed the beach house was a mere speck down the beach and he made to scoop her up but she laid a restraining hand on him.

"Relax, Joe. I'm fine really, I was just remembering that I forgot to leave a note for the others. If they come back and find us gone, they'll wonder where we are. Let's head back to leave a note and then we can head to the cliff and continue our celebration." The light of invitation was in her tropic orbs.

Joe gave a slow grin as her promise lit a fire within his body. "Okay. But we'll use my accelerator so we can get it done fast, the sun is almost completely set." He reached and cradled Francoise in his arms then clicked his tooth. "Acceleration mode!" and they were off.

In the twinkling of an eye, the two cyborgs were at the beach house, which still looked deserted, and dark in the fading light of day. Hand in hand, Joe and Francoise climbed the stairs and got to the door.

She turned and stopped him as she said, "I promise it won't be long."

He smiled and said amiably, "Take your time, koibito. I'll wait downstairs for you." He opened the door for her and followed her into the den then through the hall and doorway into the dining room.

"Boy, it's dark in here," he commented as he looked around. "I wonder where everybody went."

"I don't know," Francoise said vaguely. "Let's turn on a light."

She reached and switched on the light. "SURPRISE!!" The rest of the team and Dr. Gilmore all jumped out of various hiding places as she turned and looked at Joe's dumbfounded expression, her own face lit with a smile.

Joe stood there speechless, struck dumb by the realization of the painstaking planning that must have taken place to accomplish what was before his eyes. The dining room was festooned with colorful streamers and balloons and a vibrant banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY 009 stretched across the wall. On the table there was a pile of brightly wrapped presents and a huge cake frosted in white with green and blue trim and HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE scrawled on it with 20 candles surrounding the words

He turned to Francoise and said matter-of-factly, "You planned all this, didn't you?"

Jet stepped forward. "She had the idea but actually we all planned it. That's why we kept things on the Q.T. around here from you." He wrapped an arm around the stunned Japanese youth's shoulders and said, "Yeah, but you split on us buddy and almost ruined everything."

Francoise admonished, "Jet, leave him alone. He was sure we had been keeping him out of something important, you can't blame him." She lowered her head sheepishly. "Please forgive us, Joe."

Joe reached his arm around her and squeezed her tight. "Done, koishii." It was now 009's turn to be sheepish "Sorry, guys. I was real flaky for the last couple of days so please forgive me."

"Consider it done," Albert stated. "Now let's sit down and get this party going."

So without further ado, Jet and Francoise took the flabbergasted Joe by the arms and sat him at the head of the table as Chang and GB lit the candles on the cake. Then they all broke into the old standby:

**__**

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Joe,

Happy birthday to you!

Joe got ready to blow out the candles when Francoise reminded him. "Don't forget to make a wish."

Joe nodded as he scanned the room and saw the faces of his comrades, his _family_ and for the first time thanked God for the negative circumstances that brought him into this intimate circle. They were all smiling warmly, genuinely glad to have him back and he could feel the security one feels when in the bosom of their home. He felt a gentle hand land like a butterfly on his and saw Francoise's beautiful tropic eyes gazing lovingly at him and realized he had everything he had ever or could ever wish for right now. But indulging her, he closed his cinnamon eyes and wished then blew out the candles.

The room erupted in applause as 007, never one without a quick quip said, "A year older and wiser, my dear boy. Many happy returns."

"Thanks, 007," Joe said as Francoise handed him the knife to begin cutting the cake and the festivities continued. . . .

Later, Joe was standing on the deck, watching the full moon as the lacy clouds surrounded it and marveled at the amazing events that had taken place in the stretch of a week. He had very nearly walked away from the group of people that meant the world to him and shook his head in self-disgust reprimanding himself.

__

Baka he said to himself in Japanese _How could you even think that these wonderful people would hurt you and reject you? For the first time in your life I you're truly accepted and wanted. They did nothing but accept you unconditionally since the day they sprung you from Black Ghost._

A soft breeze brought the fragrance of roses to his nose and without turning he knew immediately that Francoise had joined him. On her dancer's feet, she soundlessly made her way to lean over the rail, by his side.

"Penny for your thoughts," she murmured as he took her right hand and enclosed it in both of his.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened this week. One thing's certain, since becoming a cyborg there's never a dull moment in my life," Joe remarked.

"Well, that's indeed true," Francoise agreed. "But I still can't help but think of the past lives we had led before everything, the dreams and hopes we had." She gave a sad little sigh.

Joe nodded as he said, "My past life was not one that had that luxury." He frowned as he thought about Sam, Jan, and Merry and what had really happened to his three friends.

Francoise gazed at him and seeing his solemn expression said, "I know and I'm sorry about that, Joe." She took her free arm and wrapped it about his lean waist, hugging him.

Joe gazed at her and his heart pounded with the intensity of the love he possessed for the lithe dancer standing with him. Never in all his life before did he even dream that someone like her would give him the time of day, let alone care for and love him. He took one hand and ran the back of it across her dewy cheek in a slow caress.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, koishii." He sighed as he continued, "My past life has been like a set of shackles and chains, keeping me encumbered and bound. That's why I want to do what I can to defeat the Black Ghost, so others won't ever feel that they are bound to anyone or anything."

Francoise felt the admiration for the tall cyborg commander grow within her bosom and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You are an amazing man, Joe Shimamura. I'm so honored to have you as our leader and as the man I consider mine." She nuzzled his cheek as she said, her sweet voice catching, "I love you so much."

Joe felt his eyes sting with tears as her love hit him full force. Words at a loss, he took her in his arms and held her like he would never let her go. He buried his face in the nape of her neck in the silky gold tresses that tumbled down her shoulder and the scent of roses filled his nostrils as her soft slender body fit to his like a hand to a glove. He then pulled gently away and cupped her radiant moonlit face in his hands as he captured her lips for an expression of his most profound feelings that mere words could not express. He teased her mouth open and savored the sweetness as she eagerly complied and allowed him in. His head spun with the spell she had innocently woven between her fragrance and softness until his senses virtually sang.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, they drew apart and looked deeply into each others' eyes, all their feelings broadcast in the simple depths of the windows of their souls. Joe then was hit with the realization that he was captive once again, but this time by the one woman who was the sole possessor of his heart and he had no desire to escape. He then felt the tragic shackles of the past fall as he truly became released.

****

END

__

Final Note: I'd like to thank every reader and reviewer for reading and supporting me. You all give me the impetus to go on. You are the best.

**__**


End file.
